Nicotine
by Mhysami
Summary: A veces simplemente llegas a la conclusión que has perdido el control de tu vida… pero lo más descolocante es, que no lo quieres de regreso...Bella lo tenía todo, era feliz o al menos eso pensó hasta que unos ojos esmeralda llegaron a su vida y con ellos el caos. A veces para ser realmente felices debemos destruirnos completamente y empezar a vivir en el límite. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

Nicotine

Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva locura que me ha pasado rondando la cabeza estos días. Espero que les guste. Como siempre declaro que Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de los personajes, yo solo juego un poco con ellos en mi cabeza.

NO APTO PARA CARDÍACOS, simplemente amo tratar de plasmar las locas historias que cruzan por mi mente, esta en particular es un poco fuerte, no solo por los lemmons, sino por la serie de sucesos que pasarán para que por fin Bella llegue a ser feliz. No juzguen todos merecemos un final feliz. :)

* * *

 _A veces simplemente llegas a la conclusión que has perdido el control de tu vida… pero lo más descolocante es, que no lo quieres de regreso..._

Muchas veces me he preguntado, ¿qué es lo que espero de la vida? ¿Un marido?, ¿muchos hijos?, ¿una casa blanca en la playa con perros? ¿Una vida llena de rosas y fantasías sobre la vida perfecta?

Me recrimino por ser tan estúpida. Lo tenía todo, absolutamente TODO lo que alguna vez desee, era feliz…. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que llegó él y con él llego el caos. No me importó perderlo todo, no, eso no era lo peor, lo que más me dolió fue perderlo a él, a quien me hizo despertar del mundo de color de rosa y por primera vez empezar a vivir de verdad.

…..

Ok, definitivamente mi historia merece ser contada, no por ser una persona excepcional, no por ser una heroína sin capa, sino porque el mundo debe saber que no siempre los finales felices son para uno mismo. Tal vez no llegar a un final es lo que realmente te hace feliz.

Para conocer mi historia y entender cómo llegue a arruinarla, tienen que conocer desde el principio… Comencemos así…

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 24 años recién cumplidos. Me considero una mujer lo bastante… como decirlo.. ¿normal? Pero tengo muchas peculiaridades. Soy estudiante de medicina, aunque agradezco a Dios que mi torpeza habitual no influya en mi profesión. Amo los autos, mis padres me inculcaron sobre esa "forma de vida" desde pequeña, amo los deportes extremos, bailar hasta desfallecer, siempre quise aprender a manejar armas de fuego, creo firmemente en la catástrofe zombie (aunque sé que suena ridículo), soy una especie de cerebrito, la mujer más terca que puedas conocer y.. ah! Y casi me olvido… soy una cantante frustrada.

Vivo en un departamento cerca de Central Park con mi novio Jacob, de 27 años. Graduado de Yale en la facultad de Economía, fue uno de los mejores de su promoción, todo un cerebrito y todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de la cuidad y futuro dueño de las empresas Black, que se especializan en telecomunicaciones.

Se preguntarán ¿Cómo una chica con muchísimas ansias de descubrir y vivir nuevas cosas, sentó cabeza tan rápido con alguien tan distinto a ella? Esa es una pregunta fácil... Simplemente porque él fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

A Jacob lo conocí una cálida noche de verano (lo sé, suena como el inicio de una historia cursi, pero vale la pena, créanme, se enamorarán de él al final). Tenía 20 años cuando lo conocí. James, uno de mis mejores amigos, junto con mi hermana menor, Ángela, prácticamente me obligaron a salir esa noche a una fiesta, de una supuesta amiga de James en su casa de playa. Yo me negué rotundamente pero contra ellos no se puede decir que no.

Me alisté lo más pronto posible, me puse un coqueto vestido rosa pálido y maquillé de forma natural, pero con los labios de un color más fuerte. Quería impresionar, no les miento, estaba ya cansada de haber pasado 2 años soltera y sin acción. Al salir vi a James, tan apuesto como siempre con el cabello recogido en una cola que le daba un aire salvaje y su típica pinta de chico malo. Mi hermana en cambio vestía unos leggins negros ajustados que hacían desviar la atención de cualquiera y una blusa blanca con detalles de encaje en el escote, toda una belleza.

Si algo les aseguro con mi vida, es que mi hermana y yo no nos parecemos para nada. Ángela, dos años menor a mi es toda una belleza, pero tenía los ojos de color gris, y su tez era un poco más oscura que la mía, su cabello lacio y negro como la noche, mientras que a mí se me hacía imposible domar las ondas de mi cabello y mis ojos eran de un color chocolate y era mucho más pequeña en estatura que ella. Toda la vida me acostumbre a ser una chica sencilla y tranquila para las personas que no me conocen, solo mis amigos verdaderos sabían que tan loca puedo ser, pero mi hermana destacaba donde sea que iba, siempre los chicos la miraban como leones en plena cacería, a ella le encantaban las fiestas y conocer la mayor cantidad de personas que se pueda en esta vida.

Regresando a aquella noche, fuimos a la fiesta, era una casa hermosa y había demasiada gente. Le pedía a James que por lo que más quiera no me dejara sola aún ya que sus amigos no me daban mucha confianza que digamos. Mi hermana apenas llegó ya tenía a un grupo de buitres (como sabía llamar a todos los chicos que se le acercaban babeando) alrededor suyo tratando de llamar su atención. Me quedé con James y decidí ir a bailar con él un rato y tomar uno que otro cóctel que ofrecían.

La noche era hermosa, estaba el cielo totalmente despejado y la brisa marina me relajó tanto que los pocos tragos que me había tomado empezaban a hacer efecto cuando entre la multitud que bailaba vi sus ojos.

Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, alto, moreno, con un físico que haría que cualquier chica perder la cabeza y tal vez más. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su rostro, la sensación que me sobrevino al verlo, parecía tan familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido toda la vida, tan dulce. Inmediatamente quedé como tonta comiéndomelo con los ojos, cosa que él no paso por alto. James me sugirió ir un rato a la barra a pasar tiempo con sus amigos y al llegar me pedí otro trago mientras todos conversaban.

Sentí la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba detrás mío, cuando me di la vuelta y lo vi, a escasos centímetros de mí. Sin duda era alto y muy guapo más de lo que parecía de lejos.

-Preciosa- me susurró mientras yo me perdí en su mirada. –Baila conmigo-.

Asentí despacio ya que no encontraba mis cuerdas vocales para emitir ni una sola palabra. ¿Cómo querían que no me derrita cuando semejante ejemplar de hombre se me acercaba así de la nada?, les juro que ese momento no le hubiera negado nada que me hubiese pedido.

Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y ahí fue cuando entré de nuevo en razón y lo vi completamente. Mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia la arena donde todos estaban bailando vi su espalda, ancha y fornida, aunque no exageradamente, sus brazos tan bien formados que me daban ganas de agacharme hacerles una ovación y un trasero que no se imaginan señoritas. Llevaba una camisa polo color verde oliva y una pantaloneta blanca, parecía modelo sacado directamente de las mejores revistas femeninas, definitivamente un bombón.

Al llegar se dio la vuelta y sus manos bajaron a mi cintura, lo más extraño es que no tenía miedo que fuera un maniático, un violador, o un asesino en serie, estar junto a él me daba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que jamás había experimentado.

Se acercó a mi oído mientras empezábamos a bailar y me dijo -Soy Jacob, y ¿tú preciosa?-.

-Soy Isabella- dije más en lo que parecía un suspiro.- Pero puedes decirme Bella- dije ya con la voz un poco más coqueta, debía poner los pies en la tierra y no perder la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Hermoso nombre, al igual que tú, preciosa.- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacía dar una vuelta completa, fue un gesto muy lindo e inmediatamente me quedé prendida de aquel chico.

Pasamos bailando casi toda la noche, tomamos algunos cocteles más, yo ya evitando los que tenían mucho alcohol ya que no quería que Jacob me viera en mal estado. Quería conocerlo así que nos sentamos cerca de la barra, cerca de unas palmeras y comenzó a contarme sobre él, la universidad, su afición por los negocios de su padre, su familia, sus dos pequeñas hermanitas, sus intereses y más, yo le conté varias cosas sobre mí y me sorprendió ver que teníamos ciertas cosas en común, aunque Jacob no estaba muy acostumbrado a salir con sus amigos, lo hacía de vez en cuando.

-No vas a creerme o me dirás mentiroso, pero desde que te vi llegar, quise sacarte a bailar.- confesó un poco sonrojado, lo cual también hizo que me ruborizara.-No suelo hacer esto, te lo juro, soy muy tímido con las chicas, pero sencillamente, necesitaba conocerte.-

Sonreí tímidamente.- Me perdí en tus ojos cuando te vi, eres demasiado guapo, -

-y sexy, que no se te olvide.- bromeó lo cual hizo que me riera mucho. Jacob era un chico muy amable y bromista, me encantó su forma de ser y me hizo reír con sus chistes toda la noche.

-¿Quiere pasear por el borde de la playa un rato conmigo?- me preguntó con una brillante sonrisa, tomé su mano y caminamos.

Era extraño, tenía esa sensación de que a Jacob lo conocía de toda la vida, era muy fácil estar con él, era tierno y muy carismático. Agradecía todos los dioses porque James y Ángela me sacaron a rastras de la casa, sino nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Al llegar no pude evitarlo y me saqué las sandalias para sentir la textura de la arena colarse por los dedos de mis pies, la luna estaba en lo alto e iluminaba toda la línea costera. Cerré los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos me percaté que Jacob me miraba intensamente, caminó hacia mí y me vi que también tenía sus pies descalzos.

Se acercó y acarició con el borde de su mano mi brazo y sentí la electricidad pasar por toda mi piel. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Su mano bajó hasta llegar a la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, a lo que yo inmediatamente accedí y tomé su mano sin dudarlo. Desvié mi vista hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas y sentí como su otra mano se coló por mi cuello, tomando mi rostro y haciendo que lo mire directamente.

Perdí el aliento. Sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar mientras veía que lentamente se acercaba hacia mi rostro y cerré los ojos. Sentí el roce de sus labios con los míos y me besó. Fue el beso más dulce de mi vida, se sentía tan correcto, como si toda la vida hubiera esperado por ese beso. Mis brazos tomaron vida propia y empecé a acariciar los suyos. ¿Creen en los besos de cuentos de hadas? Pues este era lo más parecido que había tenido a uno. La brisa del mar, la música de fondo, el suave roce del agua acariciar mis pies, las luces de fondo. Todo fue perfecto.

Nos separamos por falta de aire con las mejillas sonrojadas y lo vi directamente a los ojos. No había duda, estaba perdida.

...

Muy bien, ahora saben cómo conocí a Jacob y que con un simple beso se convirtió en mi vida.

Al principio empezamos a salir con sus amigos, conocí a Embry, a Paul, sus amigos de toda la vida; a Leah y Emily, sus hermanas; Billy y Susan, sus padres. Salimos muchas veces, al cine, a comer, fiestas, hasta un día me llevó a nadar con delfines. Era una persona muy divertida, muy amorosa y me enamoré de él con mucha facilidad.

Al año, Jacob se graduó de Yale, fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, festejamos, pasamos con amigos y familia; y en la noche ya un poco más solos en su nuevo departamento (cortesía de sus padres, como regalo de graduación) Jacob me pidió que me mudara con él. Esa fue una total sorpresa, llevábamos un año juntos, pero jamás me hubiera puesto a pensar en vivir con él. Yo vivía con mis padres y Ángela, pero ¿mudarme con Jacob? Era un enorme paso en nuestra relación, más aún porque nunca habíamos estado juntos… íntimamente hablando.

Jacob era una persona muy apasionada y me había confesado que él había estado antes con otras chicas, pero yo a mis 20 años, aún seguía siendo virgen. Siempre nos besábamos muy apasionadamente, sí, muchas veces nos ganaban las ganas y terminábamos en su casa medio vestidos y tocándonos pero nunca habíamos hecho el amor, aún no me sentía lista y él respetaba eso.

Pero ¡¿mudarme con él?! Esa sí que era una enorme decisión. Estábamos en la sala de su casa sentados en un enorme sofá de cuero blanco mientras escuchábamos un poco de música. Ya toda la gente se había ido de su fiesta de graduación y yo me quedé ayudándole a arreglar lo último que quedaba.

-Ven a vivir conmigo amor, no quiero ya despertar sin tenerte a mi lado.- me dijo con sus ojos brillando ante la expectativa.

-No hay cosa que quisiera más Jacob, pero no sé qué dirán mis padres.-

-Te dejaron hoy quedarte a dormir conmigo, con el pretexto de que estarías muy cansada por la fiesta para regresar a tu casa, así que no creo que hagan mucho problema la verdad amor.- Me dijo, por una parte tenía razón. Mis padres amaban a Jacob y eran muy permisivos en los que a él respectaba.

-Dime que sí Bella y me harás el hombre más feliz de la tierra, además ya mismo es mi cumpleaños, anda amor vive conmigo bebé dime que sí.- dijo tomando mi mejilla y dejando pequeños besos por mi mandíbula que me revolvían el estómago y me ponían la piel de gallina.

-Mhmmm…- logré gemir mientras él me tomaba con una mano de la cintura y con la otra tomaba mi cuello para seguir besándolo. Con cada beso que me daba me derretía más y más por él y un extraño fuego en mi ombligo bajo empezaba a aparecer.

-Eso es un sí.- dijo entretenido con mi cuello pero esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y me separé un poco para verlo a los ojos.- Sí Jacob, me mudaré contigo amor.- dije y me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra Bella. Te amo.- me tomó de nuevo del rostro y me beso profundamente. Sentí su lengua delinear el borde de mis labios pidiendo permiso para explorar por mi boca, con gusto accedí y empezamos a besarnos muy apasionadamente.

De pronto me tomó de la cintura y me recostó sobre el sofá sin parar de besarme. Nos separamos para tomar aire pero inmediatamente sentí como sus labio empezaron a descender por mi cuello. Dios era una sensación tan placentera que me hizo gemir en respuesta.

-No Bella no gimas así que sabes lo loco que me vuelves.- me susurró pegando su boca a mi oído y para darle énfasis a la situación se pegó un poco a mi cuerpo y pude sentir cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba ya muy despierta. Me encantó la sensación y levanté las caderas a lo que él lanzó una maldición y volvió a devorar mis labios.

Nuestras manos empezaron a pasear por nuestros cuerpos. Amaba tocar la espalda de Jacob, y sus brazos que me volvían loca. Sin darme cuenta sus labios bajaron y llegaron al borde del escote de mi vestido. Me tensé pero inmediatamente al sentir su boca me olvidé de todo y dejé que continuara.

Jacob con una mano bajó un poco el borde de mi vestido liberando mis pechos cubiertos por un sostén de color blanco de encaje.

-Tan hermosa.- dijo entre besos. Una mano se coló por debajo del vestido y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos. Dios sentía que me mojaba rápidamente y me sonrojé. Poco a poco su mano se fue acercando hacia mis bragas y delineó con un dedo su contorno por mi cadera enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a mi centro que se mojó aún más. No tuve que pensarlo más. Amaba a Jacob y tomé la decisión.

-Jacob mírame a los ojos.- susurré a lo que él dejó de besar mi pecho y levantó la mirada.

-Te amo mi amor.- me besó castamente en los labios de nuevo y me perdí en sus ojos, tan hermosos y dulce que me dieron más fuerza para decir lo que hace mucho tiempo anhelaba.

-Jacob, hazme tuya.- Vi como sus ojos se agrandaron ante tal petición y tragó en seco.- Quiero que me hagas el amor.- dije mirándolo y sin esperar más sonrió tan dulcemente, se levantó y de la mano me llevó hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y entramos a la habitación a oscuras, todo tan ordenado, una mezcla de colores neutros pero en total armonía, ventanales enormes que daban la mejor vista de la ciudad y la iluminaban tenuemente. Una habitación tan propia de Jacob y en el centro una enorme cama con sábanas azul oscuro que realmente imponía.

Tragué en seco, de verdad esto iba a pasar, lo había soñado tantas veces, lo anhelaba tanto que no iba a permitir que mis nervios me jugaran una mala pasada. Jacob se giró hacia mí y cualquier duda que pude haber tenido se disipó.

-Ven preciosa.- me dijo en un susurro.

Le seguí hasta el borde de la cama. Jacob tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con el pulgar acarició mis labios. Depositó un casto beso en mis labios y empezó a deslizar suavemente por mis hombros los tirantes de mi vestido. Nunca perdimos el contacto visual. Amaba eso, Jacob era tan seguro pero a la vez tan suave y tan dulce que no me preocupaba por nada, le confiaría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me jaló hacia él y me envolvió en sus brazos, aspiró el aroma de mi cabello. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerado y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Pasamos solo unos segundo así, luego nos separamos y ahora fue mi turno de devorar sus labios. Dejé que su lengua se abriera paso por mi boca explorando todo lo que quisiese.

 _Tengo que hacerlo_ , me dije mentalmente, _tengo que ser atrevida, no puedo estar como momia._ Mis brazos cobraron vida y empezaron a pasearse por el pecho de Jacob, podía sentir su muy bien formado cuerpo y con los dedos temblorosos empecé a desabrochar su camisa mientras Jacob bajó el cierre de mi vestido y este terminó cayendo silenciosamente al suelo. Nos separamos para tomar aire y Jacob no desaprovechó la oportunidad y me jaló de la cadera haciendo que pegara un salto para envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Nos volvimos a besar y Jacob lentamente caminó hacia la gran cama azul.

Sentí como mi espalda quedaba sobre el colchón y a mi novio encima de mí. Mis manos rápidamente empezaron a bajar por el pecho de Jacob llegando a mi objetivo, su pantalón, con un poco de torpeza desabroché los botones y Jacob de una patada terminó quitándoselos. Verlo en boxers era definitivamente algo digno de ver, más aún cuando un enorme bulto se hacía notar en ellos. Soltó una risita pagada de sí mismo al ver cómo lo devoraba prácticamente con la mirada.

–Te amo Bella.- me susurró mientras volvía al trabajo y esta vez pasaba sus manos por mi espalda llegando al broche de mi sostén, no le costó mucho tiempo abrirlo (no quiero ni saber de dónde, ni cómo adquirió experiencia en eso), liberando mis pechos a su voluntad. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, pero sí muy firmes y redondos cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

Mi reacción instantánea fue tapármelos, pero Jacob detuvo mis manos.- Eres tan hermosa amor.- dijo mientras acercaba su boca a mis pechos, no podía contener mis suspiros cuando sentí la lengua de Jacob recorrer por todo mi pezón hinchado. Su otra mano se encargaba de darle atención al pezón que quedaba libre y se alternaba. Yo no podía contener más los gemidos, peor aun cuando sentía que Jacob se colocó mejor sobre mí para sentir claramente su bulto rozándose con mi entrepierna, que para ese momento ya estaba echa toda una laguna.

Sus manos con delicadeza descendieron hacia el borde de mis bragas y comenzaron a bajarlas lentamente. No podía echarme para atrás ¿o sí? No me importaba nada, solo quería que Jacob me hiciera sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Imité su acción y tomé el borde de sus boxers bajándolos poco a poco y él me ayudó a quitárselos de una buena vez.

Era la primera vez que veía así a Jacob, era grande, sin duda, y me entraron de nuevo los nervios, _¿será que la primera vez duele? ¿Eso es capaz de entrar bien por ahí_? Jacob al parecer vio la duda en mis ojos que rápidamente tomó mi rostro y volvió a besarme pero esta vez más lentamente y profundamente arrancándome un suspiro. _No, no debe haber dudas_ , me dije a mi misma.

Jacob se colocó sobre mí de tal forma que sentía su pene duro como una roca rozando mi entrada húmeda hasta más no poder. –Bella, mi amor, ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó una vez más, pero no ya no había vuelta atrás de verdad quería hacerlo, lo amaba.

-Sí Jacob, estoy segura,.- respondí en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un hermoso brillo y volvió a besarme.

-Te amo.- me decía entre besos a lo que yo estaba más que gustosa. –Yo te también te amo Jacob.-

Con una mano tomó su pene y lo guió suavemente hacia mi entrada. Empecé a sentir un poco de presión mientras ingresaba centímetro a centímetro. – Bella, esto va a doler un poco pero pasará pronto te lo prometo.- Asentí ya que no encontraba mi voz.

Jacob movió un poco más las cadera y entró totalmente haciendo que me contraiga un poco de dolor. Sí dolía, pero más era la presión que sentía. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, la cual Jacob atrapó con sus labios. Por unos segundos se quedó quieto hasta que me acostumbrara a su tamaño. Luego empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas haciendo que el dolor desapareciera, dando paso a una sensación extraña en mi vientre. Sus embestidas era cada vez más rápidas y profundas haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, esto era el puto cielo, el dolor había cesado por completo y solo sentía un delicioso placer cada que se hundía en mí.

Pronto la habitación empezó a llenarse de nuestros gemidos. Era definitivamente lo mejor del mundo. Sus besos eran muy apasionados, que no me importaba perder la conciencia ese momento por la falta de aire. Jacob aceleró sus movimientos y de la nada empecé a sentir una especie de nudo se formaba en mi vientre bajo, era como alcanzar el cielo poco a poco, demasiado placer. Podía ver el rostro de mi novio, una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente y se contraía de placer con cada embestida.

El nudo en mi vientre cada vez se hacía más grande, y sus embestidas me llevaron a tocar el cielo con los dedos, haciendo que explotara en miles de pedazos. Escuché un rugido de placer de parte de Jacob y sentí como se derramaba en mi interior. Definitivamente la mejor sensación que había experimentado en mi entera vida.

-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Jacob una vez que recuperamos nuestras respiraciones. Me encontraba sobre su pecho mientras el acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos mi espalda desnuda.

-Si, eso fue… wow.- dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Jacob tomó mi mentón e hizo que levante el rostro para depositar un casto beso en mis labios. – Te amo Bella, te amo demasiado.- dijo juntando nuestras frentes.

-Yo también te amo con mi vida Jacob.- juré ese momento que toda la vida me dispondría a amarlo, sabía que él sería el único en mi vida.

Pero como siempre, estaba equivocada.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, ¿Qué les pareció? algo medio ameno para comenzar una historia muy dramática? jejee. Díganme qué les pareció! Este historia me imagino que tendrá uno 20 capítulo masomenos pero largos así que no se preocupen.

Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas y más muchachos. Mañana subiré el próximo cap, (sino me da un ataque de inspiración antes) jeje

Les mando un mega abrazo! :3

att: Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración así que les dejo un pequeño cap.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 _Porque cada día es especial, si lo sabemos aprovechar. No nos afanemos, cada día tiene sus propias preocupaciones. Solo tratemos de ser felices._

Luego de esa memorable primera vez, las cosas solo fueron mejorando cada día más.

Hoy llevamos cuatro años juntos. Sí justo hoy era nuestro "aniversario". Me levanté aquella mañana entre sus brazos, me estiré de manera discreta ya que no quería despertarlo, se veía tan pacifico cuando dormía, así que me tomé un momento para contemplarlo. Mi mirada cayó directamente a sus labios, perfectos, rellenos de una manera que solo te invitaba a besarlos. Pasé con cuidado y delicadeza mi dedo índice sobre ellos, Jacob se removió un poco pero continuó durmiendo.

Tomé el brazo que reposaba sobre mi cintura y con cuidado me levanté de la cama, estiré mi camisón de dormir y aproveché para desperezarme con todas las de ley, haciendo que un ronroneo como de gato saliera de mis labios.

Me duché y vestí con mi uniforme del hospital, hoy tenía turno, debía pasar todo el día en el hospital en el área de pediatría y terminaba a altas horas de la noche. Lastimosamente no podía pasar con Jacob el día de nuestro aniversario, pero le recompensaría con un delicioso desayuno y talvez en la noche algo más.

Terminé de vestirme, maquillarme de forma natural y hacerme una coleta alta ya que mi cabello había amanecido un poco rebelde. Pasé hacia la habitación y vi que mi hermoso novio aún seguía durmiendo, pero se había acomodado para quedar boca abajo en la cama. Me acerqué y me hinqué sobre la alfombra para quedar a la altura de su rostro, tomé sus mejillas y deposite muchos besos pequeñitos haciendo que se despertara con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dormilón.- dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras seguía dándole besitos por todo su rostro.

-Mmmmmm, amor mío, buenos días, dame unos 3 meses y me levanto preciosa.- bromeó e intentó darse la vuelta y taparse el cuerpo con las sabanas, pero le detuve y con un movimiento rápido me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia la cama para caer sobre su pecho.

-Jacob!- me reía y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenos días, preciosa.- dijo ya totalmente levantado y depositó un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.- Feliz aniversario.-

Alcé mi rostro y lo bese castamente en los labios.-Feliz aniversario dormilón, ya es hora de levantar ese hermoso trasero que tienes y arreglarte para el trabajo.-

Sí Jacob luego de la graduación empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Con los años logró tan magnífico trabajo que su padre lo nombró vicepresidente de la empresa. Jacob amaba el negocio familiar, y poco a poco salió adelante ganándose las cosas a pulso.

Jacob se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras lo hacía no podía para de verlo y suspirar como colegiala enamorada. Caminé hacia la cocina y comencé a preparar pancakes, jugo de naranja, fruta picada, huevos con tocino (los favoritos de Jacob) y café, mi droga personal.

-Un desayuno de rey para el amor de mi vida.- dije cuando entró a la cocina y vio un pequeño banquete sobre la mesa de la cocina. Corrí hacia mi novio ya bañado, vestido con un traje Armani color azul marino y recién rasurado, a besarlo.

El desayuno pasó entre risitas, besos y mientras Jacob revisaba las noticias de la bolsa de valores, yo leía algunos artículos nuevos de medicina. A las 9 de la mañana cada cual tomó su auto, Jacob con destino a su empresa y yo al hospital.

Aún no me graduaba, pero no faltaba mucho, me encontraba ya haciendo mis prácticas de último año en el Hospital de Santa Bárbara y amaba ese lugar. El área de pediatría era un sueño hecho realidad, los niños eran lo más tierno del planeta y me encantaba atenderlos, pero al igual de ser mi sueño, es ocasiones era una pesadilla. Trabajar con niños pequeños también tiene un lado doloroso, como cuando Cara, una niñita de 6 años fue diagnosticada de leucemia y pude ver cómo su vida se escapaba de mis manos, sin poder hacer nada, me sentí impotente y tras su muerte varios meses después no podía sentirme en paz, todas las noches lloraba en la cama, mientras Jacob me consolaba. Es en cierta forma difícil ser médico, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

La mañana en el hospital pasó tranquilamente, sin novedades y a la hora del almuerzo fui junto con Alice, mi mejor amiga hacia la cafetería. Tomamos cada quien nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa.

-Bella, no olvides que mañana en la noche, quedamos con Rosalie para ayudarle con los preparativos para su boda, en su casa.- Me recordó.

Rosalie era otra de mis mejores amigas, una rubia toda despampanante, el sueño de todo chico, pero con el defecto de tener boca de camionero y en ciertas ocasiones ser una perra total con quien le caía mal, definitivamente la adoraba. Mi amiga estaba a punto de dar el gran paso con el enorme oso de Emmett, un hombre que parecía medir más de dos metros, un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado y aunque su tamaño imponía, era la persona más amigable y dulce del mundo, todo un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de hombre. Eran una pareja adorable, excepto cuando se subían de tono y terminaban haciendo locuras juntos, muchas veces en las salidas entre amigos Alice y yo tuvimos que apartarnos de tantas cosas sucias que se susurraban en el oído y tantos toqueteos que tenían.

Pero en fin, Rosalie y Emmett decidieron dar el gran paso y en una semana se iban a casar. Rosalie por supuesto que nos eligió a Alice y a mí como damas de honor y desde ese entonces todo ha sido un pequeño caos, entre la recepción, la decoración, los vestidos y más ayudamos a nuestra amiga a planear la boda. Ya solo faltaban ciertos detalles para dar por terminada nuestra misión en la planeación de "la boda perfecta".

-Claro Alice, a penas termines el turno en emergencias me llamas para salir juntas a la casa de Rosalie.-

-Ok, Bella, entonces nos vemos en la noche al terminar todo, tengo que ir corriendo ya que el Doctor Vulturi me arrancará la cabeza si llego tarde, disfruta tu almuerzo.- se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

Respiré profundamente y después de terminar mi almuerzo me dirigí de nuevo hacia el área de pediatría. Al contrario de la mañana, la tarde estuvo repleta de trabajo.

Varias horas después me senté agotada y me dispuse a llamar a Alice ya que mi turno había acabado. Saqué mi celular y vi que tenía un mensaje de Jacob, así que lo abrí.

 _Sé que la novia más hermosa del mundo estará t_

 _rabajando arduamente, pero no quiero que olvide que la amo._

 _Pd: hoy noche te lo demostraré con acciones que realmente_

 _t_ _e gustarán. Te extraño._

 _-Jacob_

Sonreí, realmente Jacob era todo un amor. Nuestra relación iba avanzando cada vez más y más, había algunos días en que ambos estábamos realmente ocupados por nuestros trabajos pero siempre encontrábamos tiempo para ponernos al día, haciendo el amor, teniendo pequeñas citas y hasta sentándonos en la sala a ver películas como los viejos tiempos.

Empecé a teclear en mi celular.

 _Espero que esas "acciones" que planeas sean del todo placenteras_

 _ya que necesito que me saques todo el estrés que tengo._

 _También te extraño. No olvides que hoy iré a casa de Rosalie_

 _para terminar con los detalles de la boda. Te amo._

 _-Bella._

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que eran ya las 7 de la noche así que llamé a Alice y quedamos en vernos en el parqueadero en 10 minutos. Nos encontramos y nos fuimos juntas en mi auto hacia la casa de nuestra amiga.

Al llegar nos recibió un Emmett un poco muy despeinado y una Rosalie muy sonrojada, a lo cual caímos en cuenta que interrumpimos algo que estaba por empezar entre esos dos. Tomamos un poco de café y galletas mientras ojeábamos los catálogos de las florerías para la decoración, hablamos sobre la música de la recepción y Rosalie nos comentó sobre el lugar de su luna de miel.

Luego de 3 horas, siendo ya las 10 de la noche llegué a nuestro departamento y me encontré con Jacob en su estudio leyendo algunos contratos de la empresa. Cenamos y luego entre bromas y coqueteos terminamos haciendo el amor.

Jacob paseaba sus dedos sobre mi espalda desnuda después de una maravillosa segunda sesión de sexo y yo tan relajada como nunca empezaba a caer en la inconsciencia cuando Jacob habló.

-¿Te confieso algo amor?-

-mhmmm?- gemí en su pecho preguntando sobre lo que quería confesarme.

-me tiene un poco preocupado la despedida de soltera de Rosalie, no es por ser desconfiado ni nada, solo que no sé qué tienen en mente ustedes chicas locas.- dijo parte en broma, parte serio.

Era Rosalie, y Jacob la conocía perfectamente, sabía que quería hacer una despedida de soltera inolvidable.

-Amor no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo será una noche de baile y cocteles, no creo que hayan strippers, y si los hay, sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para ti.- le aseguré tratando de quitarle la preocupación.

-¿Y si algún hombre ligero de ropas logra captar la atención de mi hermosa novia?- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Amor, sabes que solo te amo a ti y a nadie más.- le prometí con un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Me lo juras amor, jamás dejarás que nadie te robe de mi lado?.-

-Jamás Jacob, solo serás tú toda mi vida.- y así sellamos nuestra promesa volviendo a fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo.

...

Todo en ese entonces era más fácil, más natural. Extraño tanto esos momentos, en los que podía dormir en paz en sus brazos, sin sentirme culpable, sin sentir que todo lo que hago es incorrecto, sin pensar en _él_ , en la persona que hizo que rompiera todas mis promesas y me hundiera en el vacío. Pronto sabrán de él.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, pues les traigo un nuevo cap, un poco corto pero no se preocupen, subiré otro muy pronto. Si se preguntan por ese misterioso él pues pronto sabrán de él, no se apuren jeje.

No se olviden de dejar algún comentario u opinión. ;3

Les mando un abrazo.

Sam.

Pd: si se preguntan por mi anterior historia "Entre tus brazos, el amor y la guerra" pues he estado pensando en nuevas ideas así que pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo. Tenganme un poco de paciencia. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!, aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de nicotine, espero que les guste!

como siempre declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la preciosa S.M, yo solo juego con ellos en mi mente. :3

* * *

 _Nicotine cap 3._

 _Cuestionamientos._

 _Uno se conforma con el amor que cree merecer, pero a veces somos muy ciegos para ver que simplemente valemos más, que debemos ser prioridad, no solo un quehacer más en el día._

 _..._

La semana paso sin novedades, todo en el hospital iba bien, amaba mi trabajo, y estaba a pocos meses de graduarme por fin. Jacob tuvo ciertos problemas con unos contratos de la empresa sobre unos proyectos que no se cumplieron en la fecha adecuada, pasó varias noches encerrado en su despacho y varias horas extra en la oficina, pero nada que él no pueda resolver. Si me preguntan si me siento sola las veces que mi novio se encierra casi toda la noche en el despacho, no les mentiré, sí, pero entiendo que Jacob tiene una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Muchas veces me sentí contrariada. Ser médico no era fácil, los horarios podían ser un infierno, las noches de desvelo un martirio, pero siempre encontraba tiempo para Jacob, para nosotros, para conversar así sea de la más mínima cosa, pero si había un defecto que de verdad odiaba de Jacob era su desbalance de prioridades, no siempre, pero las últimas noches, cada vez con más frecuencia se encerraba en su despacho y salía a altas horas de la madrugada. Al principio lo esperaba despierta o incluso algunas noches le acompañé, pero me di cuenta cuan profundamente se mete en su trabajo ya que no me pone ni una pisca de atención. Solo esperaba que pronto pasaran los problemas de la empresa para así volver a tener tiempo solo para los dos.

Los días pasaban rápido y ya faltaban tres días para la boda de Rosalie. Ese día teníamos la prueba de vestido final ya que éramos las honorables damas y gracias a todos los dioses fue mi día libre del hospital, así que desde la mañana había acompañado a mis amigas con los últimos detalles para la boda. Llegamos a un local muy elegante dónde cada quién entró a su vestidor para la prueba final, mientras Rosalie nos esperaba fuera para ver el resultado. El vestido era de corte recto, de color rosa pastel con un lazo alrededor de la cintura, muy delicado y muy elegante. Mientras me lo colocaba pude escuchar a Alice desde el vestidor de alado.

-¿Así que a la final cuántos invitados quedaron confirmados Rose?- escuche a mi amiga con la voz media forzada mientras se vestía.

-Ya hechas las cuentas quedarían unas 80 personas, pero aún queda mi primo por confirmar así que creo que lo más seguro es que sean 81.-

-¿Tú primo? No recuerdo que nos hayas mencionado de algún primo tuyo Rose- preguntó Alice.

-No lo conocen, siempre pasa viajando, es la pequeña oveja bohemia y rebelde de la familia.-respondió con una pequeña risita.

Salimos de los vestidores junto con Alice y nos vimos al espejo.

-Wow, ¡muchachas están hermosas!, van a terminar acaparando la atención de mí!- sonrió Rosalie. Es verdad nos veíamos de ensueño.

-Claaaaaaaro – dije con deje de sarcasmo y rodando los ojos. -vamos a acaparar los tres metros de tul y encaje que tendrás en tu vestido Rose, sin mencionar lo rubia y hermosa que eres.- terminamos todas riendo.

-Hey! No es verdad son solo dos metros de encaje y tul, aparte toda chica merece un vestido de princesa en su boda.-

Nos reímos y volvimos para vestirnos de nuevo. Pagamos los últimos arreglos que se les habían hecho a los vestidos y Alice y yo salimos con las bolsas junto con Rose que ojeaba su celular, me imagino que hablaba con Emmett.

-¿Les parece ir a tomar un café? Mis pies están matándome, hemos pasado caminado todo el santo día.- propuso Alice.

-Por supuesto, muero de ganas de un brownie.- Rosalie guardó su celular y nos miró con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera, pero quedé con Jacob para cenar muchachas.- respondí tomando las llaves de mi auto de mi bolso.

-Eso me suena a tiempo de "calidad" juntos- Alice dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-El pequeño Jake ha de tener ganas de algo de acción.- rugió con voz sexy Rose haciendo que riéramos y yo me sonrojara.

-Es verdad, queremos pasar un tiempo juntos, esta semana ha pasado un poco estresado y planee prepararle una linda cena para celebrar su nuevo contrato con Vulturi Co. y así luego ver cómo quitarle el estrés.- moví las cejas sugestivamente.- Bueno muchachas nos vemos mañana en la tarde para arreglarnos para tu gran noche Rose.-

Me despedí de ellas y caminé hacia mi auto. Me dirigí hacia nuestro departamento pero antes hice una pequeña parada en un super para comprar un par de cosas para la cena. Al llegar tomé una ducha y me puse un pequeño vestido azul de tirantes muy cómodo y lindo para estar más cómoda. Preparé lasagna, uno de los platos favoritos de Jake y de postre frutillas con chocolate. Esperaba pasar una hermosa noche con Jake, esta semana lo había visto cansado, a veces hasta de mal genio, pero como ya había resuelto los problemas en la oficina y hecho el gran contrato con Vulturi. Co esperaba que estuviera ya más tranquilo y yo misma me ocuparía de quitarle el estrés. Había pasado ya una semana desde que lo habíamos hecho ya que Jacob solía llegar tarde de la oficina y muy cansado, solo espero que hoy por fin tengamos tiempo para nosotros.

Preparé la mesa y acomodé todo para la cena. Miré el reloj y vi que ya mismo serían las siete, a esa hora normalmente Jake volvía del trabajo. Volví a la cocina para servir dos copas con champagne, hoy era un día para celebrar.

Pero no llegó a las siete… Pasó una hora y mi novio no llegaba, por lo que tomé mi celular y le llamé. La primera vez fue directo a su buzón de voz y la segunda respondió a la quinta timbrada, justo antes de colgar.

-Aló? Bella, amor- respondió Jacob con la voz un poco agitada.

-Jake dónde estás amor, te estoy esperando en el departamento, ¿ocurrió algo en la empresa?- pregunté un poco preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si preciosa, la reunión con Aro Vulturi sobre los detalles finales se alargó, y después mi padre quiso que nos quedáramos para hacer un brindis por la unión de las empresas por el proyecto y ya sabes cómo es mi padre cuando de conversar se trata, recién logré escaparme y corrí hacia el auto, ya estoy en camino princesa, ya quiero verte.-

-Está bien amor, ven con cuidado, te espero.- terminé la llamada ya un poco más tranquila. No es que yo sea celosa, ni paranoica, confiaba en Jacob e igualmente conocía cómo eran las cosas de su trabajo.

Tomé la comida y la volví a calentarla, cuando en eso escuché la puerta abrirse y el repicar de las llaves de Jacob cuando las dejó en el mesón de la entrada.

-¡Amor estoy en casa!- asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Jacob que dejaba su maletín en un sillón de la sala junto con su chaqueta.

-Amor, buenas noches.- me acerqué a él y lo recibí con un casto beso en los labios y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus brazos envolvían mi cintura.

-Perdóname princesa por demorarme en la oficina, cuando te prometí que hoy llegaría temprano.- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero con su labio inferior a lo que no pude resistirme.

-Claro mi vida, cómo podría enojarme contigo.- dije mitad verdad, mitad no tanto, muy dentro de mí me sentí mal ya que no me avisó que llegaría tarde, pero lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo causando que nos riéramos.

-Tú primero.- le animé sintiéndome ya mejor y entusiasmada por la sorpresa.

-Ok, a ver yo sé que esta semana te he tenido un poco descuidada, perdóname por eso.- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.- pero, antes de ir a una reunión, vi esto en una tienda y no pude evitar comprarlo para ti.- me tendió una pequeña caja con un delicado lazo encima.- ábrelo.-

Tomé la cajita en mis manos y al abrirla encontré un precioso colgante de oro blanco con un dije en forma de corazón y un pequeño brillante en el centro de este.-Es precioso Jacob- dije maravillada, me lacé a sus brazos y le di otro beso. –gracias cariño.-

-Sé que esto no compensa que hayas aguantado mi mal humor estos días, pero quiero que sepas, que te amo con mi vida entera Bella.- dijo de corazón mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla.

-Igual como yo te amo Jake.- dije besándolo, esta vez de verdad, un beso profundo que tanto extrañaba.

Sus manos inmediatamente tomaron mi cintura y recorrieron mi espalda. Sentí como con su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo paso para entrar a mi boca, lo cual yo permití gustosamente. El beso poco a poco empezó a subir de temperatura, cuando recordé la cena y que todo ya estaba servido en el comedor.

-Jake…. Amor…. Mi sorpresa- dije entre besos, tratando de apartarme un poco de Jacob para verlo a los ojos, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empujé suavemente soltando una risita.- Amor, aún falta mi sorpresa, antes de cualquier cosa.- dije sonrojada.

Tomé su mano y lo guié hacia el comedor.-sorpresa.- dije con voz dulce.

-Amor, eres un ángel, huele delicioso, y muero de hambre.- dijo con doble sentido antes de darme otro beso y tomamos asiento. Le acerqué su copa de champagne y tomé la mía.- Hoy es día para celebrar amor, por tu nuevo contrato.- dije alzando la copa para brindar.

-Por tener la mejor novia del mundo.- dijo a su vez, chocando su copa con la mía.

Cenamos tranquilamente, entre risas y Jacob comentándome sobre cómo había convencido, casi obligado a Aro para realizar un proyecto ambicioso que sería muy beneficioso para la empresa, le conté sobre mi día y que mañana ya sería la gran noche de Rose antes de la boda, me miró perspicaz y le prometí que en el plan no habrían strippers (al menos que yo sepa) que se quedara tranquilo. Al terminar de cenar, nos quedamos un rato en la sala viendo las noticias y ya cansados subimos a la habitación.

Fui directo al baño, ya que la cena no era la única sorpresa que tenía esa noche. Me sonrojé solo al recordar cómo Alice y Rose me había prácticamente arrastrado en la mañana hacia una tienda de lencería y compré un conjunto para nada conservador de color negro, un poco atrevido pero que al verme puesto me dio toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Salí del baño y me encontré con Jake en pantalón de pijama y sin camiseta de espaldas, toda una hermosa vista (especialmente de su trasero) desde atrás. Me puse detrás de él y empecé a pasar mis manos por su espalda sintiendo sus marcados músculos. Jacob se dio la vuelta y al verme se quedó estático. Con decir que me comió con la mirada es poco, en pocas casi me siento a alabar a Alice por elegir el conjunto.

-Estas…- murmuró con los ojos abiertos antes de tomarme de la cabeza y besarme con una desesperación enorme, sediento de mis labios y yo de los suyos. Me hizo saltar para enrollar mis piernas por su cadera y al hacerlo sentí su erección rozar mi entrada separados solo por la ropa. Gemí en respuesta y sentí cómo Jacob caminó hacia la cama y me depositó con delicadeza sobre esta aún besando mi cuello y sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo. Todo iba perfecto hasta que su maldito celular empezó a sonar.

Lo escuche gruñir, y vi cómo, mientras me seguía besando, alargó su mano hasta la mesita de noche para tomar su celular, pero justo antes tomé su brazo. -amor no contestes.- dije besando su pecho -si es algo importante te llamaran de nuevo…- beso.-…necesito que me hagas el amor Jake.-

Regresó su vista a mí y vi en sus ojos la duda pero volvió a besarme ansiosamente. Suspiré aliviada por un momento pensé que...

Y volvió a sonar el maldito celular de nuevo haciendo que nos separemos. Tomó su celular y bufé decepcionada.

-perdóname amor puede ser algo importante.- suspire y me separé de él. Se levantó de la cama para contestar.

-amor es mi padre.- me susurró y empezó a hablar con él.

-si ya te lo había enviado...¿nuevos aranceles para los materiales?... sí si te entiendo... pero ¿los balances del anterior mes?... ok.. ¿No puede ser mañana? -bufó exasperado.- está bien dame 10 minutos y te los envío.-dijo colgando.

-amor surgió un problema. Los de contaduría detectaron un desbalance en el presupuesto y necesitan que los revise ya que mañana el abogado de Aro va a ir para hacer la última firma de papeles y tengo que tener todo ya listo.- me explicaba mientras se ponía de nuevo los pantalones de pijama y una camiseta.

-¿¡Es enserio Jacob?!- le pregunté furiosa. ¿Cómo podía dejarme así sin nada más? -¿no puedes mandar todo al diablo por esta noche amor? - le supliqué desde la cama y con el corazón y la autoestima a punto de sufrir un colapso, sin mencionar la paciencia.

Suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a mí. -Bella no me mires así, sabes cómo son las cosas y lo importante que es este contrato para la empresa nena.-

-¡¿y yo no soy importante?!- respondí empezando a sentir como la ira empezaba a salir.-¿cómo puedes dejarme así? ¡Son las 12 de la noche! ¡Por Dios!.-

-amor ya no empieces, mañana ya estaremos tranquilos y juntos, ¿sí?- me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación hacia el estudio.

-arghhhhh!- tomé mi almohada y empecé a gritar de las iras. No, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero había prometido que no iba a volver a pasar, pero ahí lo tienen siempre teniendo en cuenta sus "prioridades". - no puedo creerlo - dije para mí misma.

Si les soy sincera si mi autoestima bajo un 99% en menos de 3 segundos. No soy caprichosa, entiendo sobre lo importante que es esto para la empresa pero.. ¡¿No podía esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?! Suspiré, me metí en las cobijas y me di la vuelta. _No sé cuánto tiempo más tenga que aguantar esto,_ pensé, _solo espero que ya acabe todo pronto y vuelva a ser como antes_ , me repetí mi misma. Y me quedé poco a poco dormida, dolida y frustrada. No se lo desearía a nadie.

...

La mañana siguiente desperté con los músculos agarrotados y un poco adolorida. Me estiré en la cama y sentí en lado de Jacob frio. Abrí completamente los ojos y me di la vuelta para darme cuenta que había dormido sola. Me levante y caminé hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba rastro de Jacob pero tampoco estaba ahí. Fui a su despacho y lo encontré ya vestido y bañado con su traje color azul. Al escucharme levantó la vista de su ordenador y me sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó dulcemente.

-¡¿no dormiste toda la noche?! - pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

\- no amor, descansé un poco en el sofá pero me levanté temprano para finiquitar los detalles.- respondió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su computador.

-y ¿por qué no volviste a la cama?-

-no quería despertarte y aparte mi padre pasó llamándome toda la noche para cuadrar bien algunos datos.- respondió levantándose y guardando sus cosas en el maletín. - ya tengo que irme amor, más tarde te llamo. No olvides que te amo.- dijo dándome un beso en la frente dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¿no vas a desayunar?- pregunté indignada.

-no, desayunare algo de camino. Nos vemos amor- terminó de decir a lo que salió del departamento cerrando la puerta dejándome sola y furiosa.

-¡JACOB!- alcancé a gritar pero ya era muy tarde ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada. – No lo puedo creer, ya….ya no sé qué hacer… ashh!- empecé a mandar al diablo mientras iba hacia la habitación para alistarme para ir al hospital.

...

Como lo prometió o más bien dicho como INCUMPLIÓ de nuevo su promesa mi queridísimo novio (nótese el sarcasmo) no me llamó en toda la mañana, estaba a más no poder. En la hora de almuerzo Alice logró animarme un poco más y recordarme que hoy era la despedida de soltera de Rose y que en la tarde debíamos arreglarnos juntas.

Tanto Emmett como Rose eran unos desquiciados, se amaban con locura pero llegaron a un acuerdo que nada les quitaría la dicha de tener despedidas de solteros por separado, claro, con ciertas condiciones, aunque más por parte de Emmett. Recuerdo cuando empezamos a organizar los detalles para la despedida de soltera cómo el rostro de Emmett adoptó un tono de morado jamás antes visto cuando Alice sugirió la idea de strippers y nosotras disfrazadas de conejitas, ese mismo momento Emmett casi encierra a Rose para no dejarla salir hasta la boda.

Luego de terminar nuestro turno siendo las 5 de la tarde con Alice fuimos a casa a tomar nuestras cosas y partimos a la casa de Rose para poder arreglarnos para la gran noche.

Si ir de compras con estas señoritas era un maratón, arreglarse para salir no era la excepción, eran horas y horas para terminar de arreglarse, era una más divertida forma de "jugemos a convertir a Bella en una barbie". Para la noche Rose y Ali me habían convencido de comprar un vestido negro totalmente pegado al cuerpo con unos detalles de encaje en los hombros y escote en forma de corazón y siempre acompañados de los infaltables tacón aguja negros que solo con mirarlos mis tobillos temblaban de terror. Me maquillaron un poco más de lo que normalmente hacía diariamente, utilizaron sombras negras para resaltar mis ojos y un labial rosado suave. Mi cabello lo dejaron suelto con ondas en las puntas y cuando por fin terminaron conmigo al verme al espejo me quedé con la boca abierta.

Definitivamente habían hecho un más que excelente trabajo, dejando atrás la falsa modestia estaba despampanante, claro eso pensé yo hasta que vi cómo quedaron Ali y Rose. Si yo me veía sexy ellas eran el deseo de todo hombre.

Ali con un vestido strapless verde oscuro pegadísimo y unos tacones café y Rose, _Dios mío, que Emmett por favor no la vea, sino va a mandar al diablo el plan para la noche y la va a encerrar en la habitación, y no precisamente para jugar ajedrez._ Usaba un vestido que, más bien dicho parecía una segunda piel de color rojo con un escote demasiado sexy y unos tacones de infarto, _muy apropiado para esta noche,_ me burlé internamente, definitivamente Rose quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable.

Volví a verme al espejo y contemplé mi figura. Mi piel era un poco pálida pero no de una fea manera, tenía un buen cuerpo, claro, no como las típicas modelos exuberantes, pero un buen cuerpo, mis pechos eran llenos pero no en exceso y mis caderas me daban un toque muy seductor. En ese vestido negro me veía realmente hermosa. _Cómo desearía que Jacob me viera así_ , pensé y me deprimí un poco. La noche anterior Jacob me había dejado a medias, había preferido trabajar que quedarse la noche conmigo y hacerme el amor.

No era una tonta, sabía que el trabajo de él era asfixiante y cómo buen workahólico que era mi novio siempre quería todo perfecto. Pero los balances que tenía que corregir no le deberían haber tomado tanto tiempo. No sé qué está pasando, ni por qué no me ha llamado, según yo, yo era la enojada… él debería haberme llamado como siempre lo hace a la hora de almuerzo pero nada, ya eran las 7 de la noche y seguía sin llamarme.

-¿Bella?...Bella….Bella! tierra llamando a Bella!- Alice pasó su mano frente mi rostro y volví mi atención hacia ellas que al verme triste se asustaron.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?, ¿no te gustó el vestido? ¿Quieres que te peinemos diferente?, ¿Quieres cambiar el maquillaje? ¡Pero si te ves preciosa!.- empezó a parlotear preocupada Rose mientras miraban mi rostro angustiadas.

-Sonreí ligeramente por sus ocurrencias.-No, tranquilas muchachas, estoy bien… es solo que Jacob… no me ha llamado y ha estado un poco distante últimamente.- dije lo último con un susurro de voz.

-¿Jacob?, pero si ayer le nos dijiste que iban a tener una cena romántica y a recuperar el tiempo perdido de toda la semana. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No me digas que tuvo algún problema en la empresa y canceló todo..- me dijo Rose con expresión precavida a lo que yo solo pude suspirar y contarles cómo habíamos pasado la noche anterior y cómo Jacob había salido corriendo en plena acción para realizar un balance de la empresa.

Las caras de mis amigas eran de indignación pura.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Y cuándo le pediste que mande todo al diablo ¿¡solamente te dio un beso en la frente y se fue?! – preguntó Rose muerta de las iras, y yo solo pude asentir.

-¡Y dices que se quedó toda la noche en el despacho, aparte de llegar tarde para la cena! No lo puedo creer Jacob hijo de….-

-¡Alice!- le regañe. –No quiero hacer un drama de todo esto, es solo que de verdad me dolió, aparte en la mañana salió de la casa sin desayunar ni nada..- dije sintiéndome cada vez más bajoneada.- y no me ha llamado en todo el día.-

-Mejor ni le llames, ya es hora que tenga que preocuparse por ti un poco- dijo Alice mientras tomaba su móvil y empezaba a teclear, imagino yo, mandando un mensaje.

-Bella, dime solo una cosa.- preguntó Rose ganando mi atención.- Dime que es la primera vez que lo hace. – y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eh…..- respondí nerviosa. Suspiré profundamente por décimo sexta vez en menos de 10 minutos. –No, no es la primera vez que lo hace Rose- respondí avergonzada.

-Ese Jacob es un HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA…..- repitió Rose alzando más la voz.

-¡Rose!, no digas eso, solo sé que tiene muchas obligaciones, y no necesitan empeorar mi ánimo- la interrumpí dejándome caer sobre el pequeño banco de la peinadora.

-Bella, querida, perdóname, tienes razón. –Dijo Rose hincándose para quedar a mi altura. –Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir y divertirnos, así te olvidas de esto y mañana, júrame que mañana ya tendrás tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Jake, porque esto no vale que se quede así- dijo en tono maternal – quiero que estés bien Bella, olvídalo todo por un momento y disfrutemos esta noche, solo chicas- guiñó el ojo a lo cual sonreí.

-Tienes razón Rose, hoy es tu noche y no voy a poner cara de vieja amargada, ya mañana arreglaremos todo, lo que sí no entiendo es porqúe Alice sigue clavada en el celular… Alice, gracias amiga por escucharme y aconsejarme.- dije sarcásticamente a lo que Ali, solo levantó la vista de su celular con una enorme sonrisa.

-Querida Bella, por supuesto que te escuché, es más acabo de hacer un par de arreglos para que esta noche pienses de todo menos en Jacob, te lo mereces amiga. Hoy nos vamos a divertir y es mi trabajo hacer que te sientas bien, aparte mi Jasper me acaba de decir que recién salieron de la dichosa reunión con Aro y van a ir a su casa para alistarse para la noche ir al bar de James, así que Jacob está vigilado. Es un tonto, sí, pero está vigilado mientras tú, yo y esta preciosa futura novia- dijo tomándonos de la mano a Rose y a mí para levantarnos- vamos a pasar una noche inolvidable.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Suspiré de alivio, al menos sabía dónde estaba Jake, pero no sabía por qué aún no me llamaba, pero bueno…

-Tienen razón, esta noche solo para nosotras, ¡a celebrar!- dije ya más animada dejando mi celular en el velador de Rose .- ¡Hoy cero hombres, solo nosotras, mucho tequila y muchos chicos guapos!- dije sonriente.

-Así que strippers, eh?- preguntó Rose muy emocionada.

-Amiga los strippers son una tradición, no podemos romperla.- dije solemnemente mirando a Alice con complicidad.

-Además los strippers son solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que te tenemos Rose, esta noche la recordarás para toda tu vida nena.- terminó Alice con una sonrisa que definitivamente prometía mucho en esta noche.

...

* * *

Ahora como que ya va empezando la parte entretenida ;)

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Si les gustó dejen un comentario, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida. Delen follow y si les encantó marquen como favorito.

Les mando un abrazo y nos veremos pronto.

Pd: Ed esta a la vuelta de la esquina señoritas jejeje...

Beso. Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueeeeeenas... hoy me dio un pequeño ataque de inspiración así que les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia.

Antes que nada aclarar ciertos puntos.

-Tengo una seria obsesión con P!ATD, así que mezclaré un poco todo esto. Las canciones que les pongo en este cap son de ellos, pero me parecieron adecuadas para la historia. :D

Y como siempre hacer el declaimer que los personajes no per pertenecen, sino a S.M y las canciones a Panic! at the disco y a mi amor platónico Brendoon Urie jejeje.

Espero que les guste este cap.

No los entretengo más. Disfruten!

* * *

CAP 4

VEGAS LIGHT

Noche Plan "DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA" Parte 1: Operación "Sorpresa de Alice 1/2"

PD: Alice no quiere si quiera contarme a mí su sorpresa pero confía que será algo grande.

:D

...

" _No pienses en Jake, no pienses en Jake. Hoy es para disfrutar, hoy vas a pasarla bien. Jake solo estaba atareado, todo está bien, todo está bien"._ Me repetía una y otra vez. " _Tengo nuevo mantra"_ se burló mi conciencia.

Tomé una respiración profunda y me subí a la limosina que junto con Alice habíamos contratado para ir a los clubes esta noche. Al salir del departamento de Rose, casi le da un infarto y soltó un grito de alegría cuando una enorme limosina negra muy elegante apareció en plena entrada del edificio y un señor de mediana edad llamado John vestido de traje nos abrió la puerta para poder entrar al lujoso auto. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y sacamos del mini bar una botella de champagne y tres copas.

Habíamos preparado muchas sorpresas para Rose esta noche con Alice y todo estaba perfectamente cronometrado y fríamente calculado. Nuestro plan era dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad en la limosina y luego de ya estar un poco entonadas ir al VEGAS LIGHT, uno de los mejores clubes de la ciudad, para la sorpresa de Alice (de la cual yo aún no sabía nada pero confiaba completamente en mi amiga) y después terminaríamos la velada en el bar de James para mi sorpresa y terminar la noche como se debe.

Por otro lado según lo que Jasper le había contado a Alice, los hombre se concentrarían en el CHAOS, el mejor bar de la ciudad o cómo nosotras le decíamos el "Sal si puedes" ya que cada que los chicos se reunían en el bar era casi imposible sacarlos antes del amanecer, amaban ese lugar.

-Quiero hacer un brindis.- dijo Alice con voz ceremoniosa. –Por la futura novia más hermosa del mundo, la mejor amiga y por una noche que jamás olvidarás Rose. – Alzamos todas las copas .- ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!- repetimos Rose y yo y chocamos todas las copas de champagne y nos la bebimos.

-Ahora yo quiero hacer un brindis.- dije con una gran sonrisa volviendo a llenar las copas. –Amigas, alcemos las copas hoy por una noche inolvidable, por Rose, nena todo es para ti, y más que nada porque amo que hayas encontrado a Emmett y te despidas de la maravillosa vida de soltera como se debe!- todas dimos un grito de júbilo y chocamos las copas de nuevo.

Si les diría que tomamos solo esas dos copas de champagne, les estaría mintiendo vilmente. Muchos brindis después y si mis cuentas estaban bien nos bebimos tres botellas y media de champagne antes de llegar al VEGAS LIGHT.

Ya un poco entonadas y matándonos de risa, pero aún conscientes nos bajamos con cuidado de la limosina, después de que muy cordialmente John nos abriera la puerta y le indicara a Alice que esperaría nuestra llamada para recogernos.

Nos acercamos y vimos que la fila para entrar parecía interminable, pero gracias a Dios, Alice era amiga del dueño del club, por lo que no tuvimos que hacer fila. Dimos nuestros nombres al enorme guardia de seguridad y con botella en mano entramos al famoso y luminoso club.

-¡Wow!- exclamamos las tres a penas entramos.

El nombre del club le hacía justicia, era enorme, con miles de luces de varios colores, gente a más no poder, varias salas con diferentes ambientes, un imponente escenario en el centro de este y la decoración tan detallada que realmente le daba un aire de estar en las Vegas. Un chico que trabajaba ahí se nos acercó y habló con Alice para luego guiarnos a un apartado desde dónde se podía ver perfectamente el escenario.

-¿No vas a contar cuál es tu sorpresa Alice?, porque sé señorita que te traes algo entre manos.- pregunté expectante.

-Primero que nada aquí vienen sus bebidas señoritas.- respondió justo cuando el mismo chico que nos trajo al apartado apareció de nuevo con tres cocteles bien coloridos que se veían deliciosos. Los dejó en la mesa y le susurró algo a Alice en el oído, solo pude entender algo como "ya está todo listo" a lo que mi amiga asintió y el chico se fue.

Tomé mi bebida y le di un gran sorbo. Delicioso.

-Muy bien….. a ver Rose, ¿recuerdas que nos había platicado de cierto primo bohemio y rebelde músico que tenías?- Rose asintió.- Pues bien el día que vine a hacer la reserva con Félix él me comentó sobre el show de esta noche, averigüé un poco, y no pude evitar ver que "cierto primo" se presentaba hoy aquí así que…..¡SORPRESA!- exclamó Alice muy contenta a lo que Rose pegó un pequeño grito de emoción y abrazó a Alice.

Justo en ese momento las luces del club bajaron de intensidad dando paso a iluminar con más énfasis al escenario en el que se veía un grupo de cinco chicos con instrumentos musicales. Todo el mundo en el club gritó de emoción. Se escuchaban silbidos y muchísimos aplausos.

Un reflector apuntó hacia un chico con una hermosa guitarra _Fender negra_ en frente del micrófono con la cabeza gacha.

El chico levantó la cabeza y pude verlo claramente. Era…..simplemente… demasiado… aaaaah!.. cómo decirlo. _Demasiado perfecto_ dije internamente. Era alto, con un rostro con facciones bien definidas parecía tallado por los mismos dioses, su cabello rebelde de color cobrizo que provocaba despeinarlo y no de una manera muy decorosa, unos ojos intensos que desde dónde me encontraba, se notaban color esmeralda.

Pase a bajar un poco la mirada y pasearla por su cuerpo que se veía muy bien formado, según pude adivinar que escondía bajo la camiseta blanca y la chompa de cuero que estaba usando. Sus pantalones negros se ajustaban a sus formadas piernas que me dejaron embobada por un segundo. Como bien lo describió Rose, un aire de rebeldía.

Volví a concentrarme en su rostro, él levantó más la vista hacia dónde nos encontrábamos y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Sonrió ladeadamente y se me cortó la respiración.

 _JO-DER._ Dije inconscientemente, mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él desvió la vista hacia Rosalie y sonrió aún más. Tomó el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Buenas noches estimadas damas y caballeros.- dijo con la voz más seductora y melodiosa que había escuchado en mi puta vida. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y silbar de emoción. – Esta noche es especial.- dijo sin despegar la mirada de dónde nos encontrábamos.- Hoy haremos un show dedicado para la más hermosa dama que se encuentra en el lugar. Rosalie Hale, que esta es su última noche disfrutando de los placeres de la soltería.- Señaló a Rose y las personas del club empezaron a silbar y animar a Rose, esta no cabía en sí de la emoción, se levantó y empezó a gritar de alegría.- Preciosa, esta noche es tuya, y este show es solo para ti.- con eso terminó y la música empezó a llenar el lugar.

 ** _"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_**

 ** _Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_**

 ** _Good, good now we're making some progress_**

 ** _Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat"_**

Si creía que su voz hablando normalmente era seductora escucharlo cantar (aunque suene muy vergonzoso) hizo que me mojara. Literalmente.

 **" _And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_**

 ** _Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?"_**

La melodía menguó un poco para dar paso al sonido de la batería antes de que Edward vuelva a cantar con más fuerza en el coro. Todo el mundo gritó.

 **" _Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_**

 ** _Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**

 ** _I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives"_**

Yo solo escuchaba atentamente y con la boca abierta cada nota de la melodía y cómo su voz era tan… perfecta. No sabía mucho de música teóricamente pero en la práctica era una de las cosas que más amaba en esta vida. Amaba cantar y modestia aparte tenía un gusto muy selectivo a lo que música se refiere, especialmente cantantes, pero con él simplemente quedé maravillada.

Despegué un segundo los ojos del escenario y vi cómo la gente se movía al ritmo de la canción. _Realmente este chico sí que mueve a la gente,_ me dije internamente. Volví a desviar mi vista y vi cómo Alice me veía con la sonrisa del gato de "Alice en el país de las Maravillas". _Maldición debió hacerme atrapado comiéndome al primo de Rose con la mirada y babeando._

Le di la sonrisa más inocente del mundo, ella solo rió y siguió mirando el show. Rose por su parte estaba fascinada viendo cantar a su primo y más fascinada del coctel que tenía entre sus manos de que ya casi no quedaba nada.

No perdí más tiempo y regresé a ver al primo de Rose. Se veía tan confiado, tan sexy y más aun tocando la guitarra con tal intensidad en sus movimientos. Se notaba que este chico nació para estar en los escenarios.

 **" _Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_**

 ** _Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**

 ** _I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives"_**

La melodía disminuyó de intensidad y con el chico hizo un juego de notas en la guitarra espectacular que me dejó con la boca más abierta si era eso posible, para luego terminar la canción alargando una nota con su voz. Al terminar todo el público estalló en aplausos, gritos de júbilo y me sorprendí a mí misma parada aplaudiendo y gritando por ellos. Rose y Alice también estaban paradas y ovacionando a la banda.

Todos los chicos del escenario hicieron una venia y el primo de Rose volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Gracias, gracias.- dijo sonriendo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el público se calme. -Querida Rose, nena, es fantástico que quieras casarte y todo eso… pero ¿No has considerado mejor dejar a tu príncipe azul y huir con nosotros lejos?- dijo y todas las chicas gritaron. Rose no paraba de reír ante sus ocurrencias, vi cómo desde el escenario él le guiñaba el ojo a Rose y luego me regresó a ver y la intensidad de su mirada me cautivó.

-La siguiente canción, la escribimos justamente de este lugar ¡El malditamente mejor club de la cuidad!.- alzó la voz con esto último y la música volvió a sonar, los chicos empezaron a tocar una nueva melodía igual de pegajosa que la anterior.

Su voz llenaba el club y todo el público volvió a moverse al ritmo de las canciones.

 **" _...Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time…_**

 ** _In the Vegas lights_**

 ** _Where villains spend the weekend_**

 ** _The deep end_**

 ** _We're swimming with the sharks until we drown"_**

Vi cómo tomó el micrófono y lo sacó del pedestal para acercarse hacia la multitud y empezaba a moverse y bailar y chocar las palmas con los que se encontraban en frente del escenario.

 **" _The Vegas lights_**

 ** _The lies and affectations_**

 ** _Sensation_**

 ** _We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down"_**

-¡Bella!- me llamó Alice, desviando mi atención del escenario.-Vamos, debemos ir a los camerinos!.- me dijo tomando mi mano y las tres salimos del apartado, bajamos unas gradas hacia el escenario. Alice habló con una chica que trabajaba ahí y ella nos guió a través del público hacia una puerta que quedaba atrás del escenario. Atravesar todo ese tumulto de gente fue toda una odisea, pero llegamos y entramos. Seguimos el pasillo hasta llegar a dónde se encontraban los camerinos.

-Pasen por favor señoritas.- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de este. –Los chicos las vendrán pronto.- con eso se despidió y se fue.

-Alice ¡No puedo créelo….Amé esta sorpresa! ¡Gracias! No sabía que Edward estaría hoy aquí.- dijo Rose abrazándola y regresó a verme.

\- Ves Bella, ¿No te dije que tenía una banda demasiado genial?-

-Sí, ¡Me encantaron Rose!- dije muy sonriendo ampliamente y uniéndome al abrazo.

-Me alegra que les haya encantado nuestra actuación.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas enviando impulsos eléctricos a por mi espina dorsal…. _Esa voz..._ Me di la vuelta y ahora sí pude contemplar al primo de Rose de cerca, muy de cerca diría yo.

Si de lejos el chico parecía un ejemplar de revista, de cerca parecía un completo Adonis.

-Me presento.- dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía y depositar un beso sobre ella viéndome directamente a los ojos. Ese mismo momento se paró mi respiración. – Edward Cullen... y puedo decir que es todo un placer.-

Ese momento supe que estaba perdida.

* * *

jejeje... que me dicen?

Ese Edward de verdad que me encanta.

...

Pd: Las canciones son de P!ATD, Vegas Light y The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is press coverage :) ...

Si les gustó dejen un comentario, sugerencia o idea, todo es bienvenido. Sigan la historia o marquenle como Favorito.

Gracias y espero que les haya gustado.

Un Abrazo. Sam


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas noches a todos! les dejo un cap medio intersante jejeje espero que les guste!

Ya saben los presonajes le peretencen a S.M y todas las canciones a P!ATD...

Este cap es dedicado a mi pequeña Kira jejeje que me jodió hasta que pude terminar el cap pronto. Te quiero amiga!

Sin más les dejo el cap, nos vemos abajo! ;)

* * *

 **CAP 5**

 _Una mirada lo dice absolutamente todo. Que comience el juego._

 _..._

 **Edward POV**

-ahh! Si...mmm!...Edward- gimió la rubia exuberante mientras la presionaba contra la pared y me adentrada en ella.

Estábamos en Seattle después de una gran presentación con la banda y miles de chicas nos arrogaban sus brassieres y bragas, bueno…. prácticamente todo lo que tenían puesto. Me daba cuenta que éramos como dioses, las chicas literalmente se desmayaban y hacían lo que sea para conocernos.

Teníamos la banda desde mis cortos 21 años en los que decidí dejar atrás el jodido plan familiar sobre manejar la empresa y toda esa mierda para hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera y lo que más amaba... la música.

Desde pequeño me había interesado en todo sobre instrumentos, tanto así que llegue a aprender la mayoría de ellos como el piano, la batería el bajo, un poco de violín y hasta la infaltable guitarra. Pero si algo amaba más en el mundo era cantar, tenía una jodida voz de envidia.

A Garrett lo conocía de toda la vida, había sido mi mejor amigo desde el colegio y también tenía una condenada obsesión con la música. A Seth, Sam y Diego los había conocido ya en la universidad. Si, llegué a estudiar y hasta graduarme con honores en Arquitectura. Era bueno en lo que hacía, pero simplemente un jodido día me levanté y dejé la empresa de la familia para botarme de lleno a hacer música

En mi caso, mi pasatiempo favorito era escoger, de entre todo el jodido público, a la mejor fan de entre todas (que casualmente resultaba ser la más sexy o simplemente cualquiera que llenara mis expectativas) para hacerlas pasar tras bambalinas hacia los camerinos para que conozcan a los chicos y si tenía suerte (que generalmente la tenía) terminaba la condenada noche follándola en mi camerino.

En esta ocasión la gran ganadora de la noche había sido una rubia con unas tetas tremendas que saltaban mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la música y desde el escenario me llamaba a comerla con los ojos, peor aún sin tomar en cuenta el descarado escote que llevaba.

Luego de un par de canciones y por fin finalizar con la presentación, hablé con uno de los guardias de seguridad para que la llevaran junto con otras "ganadoras de la noche" a los camerinos para que conozcan a los chicos. Al llegar tras bambalinas y vernos, prácticamente se lanzaron hacia nosotros y aparte de chillar…y casi obligarnos a autografiarles casi todo lo que llevaban, cada uno se alejó con su chica ganadora.

La mía aceptó gustosamente acompañarme al camerino después de todo. Su nombre era Jane o algo así. Sencillamente no me importaba. Era algo de "una sola follada y fin".

Al llegar al camerino y sospechar de mis dobles intenciones, no tuve ni que esforzarme en seducirla. Se me lanzó encima y fue jodidamente fácil meterme en sus bragas. Ahora me encontraba presionándola contra la maldita pared del camerino tratando de acallar sus gritos mientras follábamos. Sus tetas saltaban con cada embestida mía, lo cual me daba una enorme satisfacción, pero todo se iba al carajo cuando empezaba a chillar como desquiciada mientras la penetraba. Amaba hacer gritar a cada mujer que me follaba pero con esta era jodidamente irritante. _Si no fueran por esas tetas..._ me dije internamente.

-Ahhhh! Por Dios Eddy!... aahh... AHHH! - pegó un grito que por poco y me deja sordo. Iba a mandarla al carajo por chillar como perra pero justo en ese momento mi celular empezó a sonar.

-Jane... mírame... - tomé su rostro mientras seguía entrando en ella salvajemente.- necesito que te quedes callada mientras contesto, o dejaré de follarte, quedó claro? - asintió y se mordió los labios, yo seguía embistiendo y tomé mi móvil para contestar.

-Habla Edward- conteste con voz monótona.

\- ¡Querido Edward! Que gusto escucharte - reconocí la voz de Eleazar, mi jodido representante.- te llamo para avisarte que quedó confirmada la siguiente presentación en el Vegas Light tal y como pediste para el próximo viernes y aparte todo el itinerario te lo haré llegar con Garrett en la mañana.- Justo en el momento que iba a responder la rubia de las enormes tetas pegó un chillido que por suerte alcancé a tapar con mi brazo y le envié una mirada furiosa pero no dejé de follarla.

\- Claro y copiado Eleazar, gracias por tener todo listo. Mañana revisaré el itinerario, cualquier cosa te llamaré.- Eleazar solo rio por el teléfono, me imagino que ya enterado de lo que me encontraba haciendo. - Esta bien Edward no te entretengo más- y sin más colgó el teléfono.

Lancé el móvil hacia el sillón y con mis manos tomé las piernas de la rubia para que las envuelva por mi espalda para alcanzar un nuevo ángulo y así poder follarla como se debe.

...Una semana después…..

-¡Joder Eddy, este club sí que es genial! Cada vez es más impresionante y exclusivo.- Exclamó Seth emocionado por la presentación de hoy noche.

Viajamos en la madrugada desde California hacia Nueva York. Habíamos ya terminado con la gira y la última presentación iba a ser en el Vegas Club, uno de los clubes más jodidamente asombrosos de todo el puto estado. Me sentía totalmente molido, como si una puñetera estampida me hubiera arrollado sin compasión alguna, ya que prácticamente habíamos cruzado todo el país de costa a costa.

Pero valía la pena. Rose, mi prima, que más que prima, mi pequeña hermana se iba a casar y joder… yo debía estar ahí ese día tan importante.

No conocía al hijo de puta que se atrevió a atar a mi prima, pero me aseguraría que el mismo segundo que lo tuviera el "gusto" de conocerlo me aseguraría de dejarle claro un par se "asuntitos". Rose se veía tremendamente feliz, así que me trataría de conformar y no buscar a ese maldito y molerlo a golpes.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a los camerinos y alistar todo para la prueba de sonido. Cada quien tomó sus instrumentos, levantamos nuestros perezosos culos y subimos al escenario para practicar y dejar todo listo para la noche.

Dos horas después acabamos el maldito ensayo, guardé con cuidado mi hermosísima guitarra y empecé a bajar las gradas del escenario, cuando mi puto móvil empezó a sonar.

-Edward.- Contesté con voz cansina, estaba literalmente apaleado, no habíamos dormido desde ayer y tampoco habíamos tenido tiempo de descansar ya que apenas terminamos la presentación en California tomamos nuestro maldito avión y atravesamos más de medio país.

Una voz cantarina, muy aguda para mi gusto, pero muy alegre respondió al otro lado del teléfono.- ¡Edward! Hola, hablas con Alice, la amiga de Rose.- ah! cierto, reconocí aquella voz que me llamó hace casi una semana para incluirme en un maravilloso plan en la despedida de soltera de Rose y como jamás me perdería ese acontecimiento, y más aún porque quería sorprenderla acepté gustosamente unirme al plan,

-Alice, claro ¿cómo has estado?- pregunté, la chica parecía amable, y su voz alegre me contagiaba.

-Bien, más que bien.- sonreí, siempre tan positiva…..- ¿Esta ya todo listo para esta noche?

-Por supuesto pequeña, todo perfecto y en orden según al plan.- respondí emocionado ya que Rose no tenía ni puta idea de que estaba en la ciudad, había evitado hablar con ella en estos días y no le había confirmado mi asistencia a su boda.

-¡Perfecto!- les juro que pude escuchar cómo la chica estaba dando pequeños jodidos saltos por la habitación.- Solo falta que Bella me de los detalles de su sorpresa para esta noche y todo estará más que perfecto.-

-¿Bella?.- pregunté con curiosidad… -No pensé que alguien más estaría involucrado en el plan-

-Sip, es nuestra mejor amiga y ella se encargará de la segunda parte de la noche luego de nuestra pequeña sorpresita para Rose.- me comentó alegremente.

-Oh!, pues muy bien pequeña, entonces todo queda totalmente cuadrado para la noche, cualquier mínima cosa me informas.- le pedí jodidamente emocionado mientras entraba a mi camerino y tomaba mis cosas para salir directo al hotel.

-Cuenta con ello Edward, nos vemos en la noche!.- con eso finalizó la llamada y suspirando por fin nos fuimos al hotel.

Luego de cortos 10 minutos llegamos al lujoso hotel y nos registramos. Cada quien se largó a dormir ya que habíamos tenido un día (más bien dicho de una mañana) muy agotadora y necesitábamos recuperar fuerzas para la noche. Conociendo a Garrett, el aprovecharía el día para bajar al buffet y atragantarse con todo. Yo necesitaba una jodida siesta.

Nada más entrar a mi suite en el onceavo piso del hotel en estado de zombie por el cansancio, lancé mis puñeteras maletas lejos y me dejé caer sobre la jodidamente acolchada y gigante cama hundiendo mi rostro en las almohadas y cayendo por fin en la más deliciosa inconciencia.

Muuuuuchas puñeteras horas después mi glorioso sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puta alarma. Con una pereza infinita levanté mi brazo y para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre el maldito aparato….. pero…mis jodidos cálculos fallaron y el maldito aparato fue a parar en el piso y seguía retumbando con su maldito pitido.

-Arrrrgh!.- me levanté a regañadientes y gruñendo. Tomé el aparato del demonio y lo apagué para dejarlo de nuevo hacia el piso. Me senté en el filo de la cama y pasé mis manos por mi rostro y cabello, el cual estaba indomablemente despeinado. Estaba cansado aún pero las horas que dormí realmente fueron reparadoras.

Eran las 6 de la tarde así que tenía media maldita hora para estar listo para ir hacia el club. Me levanté mientras caminaba hacia el bendito baño para tomar una ducha y me despojé de mi camiseta a medio camino dejándola caer al suelo… ya más tarde recogería todo el desorden.

Entré a la ducha y mis hombros automáticamente se relajaron. La jodidamente deliciosa agua caliente caía sobre mis hombros y no pude dejar de pensar en esta noche. Esperaba, luego de ver a Rose y darle su sorpresa, encontrar alguna chica deseosa y que cumpla con los estándares y poder regresar al hotel acompañado.

Me arreglé (por más jodidamente gay que suene eso) me puse unos jeans negros y una camiseta en v blanca muy cómoda y que se ajustaba en los lugares más adecuados dejando que mis jodidos abdominales se marcaran sutilmente, tomé mi cazadora de cuero negro y traté de arreglar mi cabello, aunque sabía que eso era un maldito caso perdido, ya listo me acerqué hacia el mini bar y abrí una cerveza helada, agarré mi guitarra salí de la habitación.

En el ascensor comencé a beber la cerveza, _putamente helada_ , tal y cómo me gustaba. Llegué al lobby del hotel y ya todos estaban listos.

-Joder, Ed, no puedo esperar para volver a tocar en el club.- Seth estaba que no cabía de emoción, amaba ese lugar.

-Sí, esta noche será jodidamente genial.- les respondí y todos asintieron.

-Especialmente si encontramos unas muy buenas "chicas afortunadamente ganadoras" esta noche.- dijo Sam – he oído decir que las Neoyorkinas son unas salvajes.- y todos soltamos una risa, eso es lo que más esperábamos.

-Roguemos a todos los dioses que su apodo les haga justicia.- dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tú debería ya dejar de joder Ed, no te bastó con follarte a las dos azafatas en el vuelo y quieres seguir atacando a las pobres chicas.- respondió Garrett, burlándose.

-Es verdad, es verdad, realmente valieron la pena y por fin me pude unir al maldito club de las alturas.- exclamé con orgullo, recordando a ese par de azafatas que se me había insinuado en pleno vuelo y por casualidad entramos a el mismo maldito baño resultando un fantástico trío.

Poco tiempo después llegamos al Vegas Club, una maravilla realmente. El dueño era Félix, un buen amigo de mi padre y fue él quien nos dio la oportunidad de comenzar a tocar en el prestigioso club cuando recién formamos la banda y gracias a él le debemos una parte de nuestra fama, ya que sin él Eleazar jamás nos hubiera descubierto ni hubiéramos firmado con su disquera.

Esa noche el club estaba particularmente lleno. La gente estaba abarrotada en la entrada y la cola era interminable. _Gracias a Dios por no tener que estar ahí,_ pensé.

Al entrar a los camerinos para dejar todo listo recibí un mensaje a mi móvil de Alice.

 _-Todo listo y empezando el plan.._

 _Aproximadamente en una hora estaremos ahí._

 _Alice._

Sonreí, ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de Rose cuando me viera y más aún en el puto escenario, ella amaba ver tocar a la banda.

Los minutos pasaron y una hora después ya listos para salir al escenario, todos nos reunimos. Nos abrazamos todos, juntamos las manos y soltamos nuestro grito de batalla, como así llamábamos a nuestro grito "pre-presentación", nos separamos y empecé a dar pequeños saltos y a soltar notas para terminar de calentar la voz y tomé mi guitarra.

Félix nos presentó al público como Dios manda y todo el puto público empezó a aullar de la emoción. Tomé mi vaso de whisky y me lo bebí de un solo bocado. Giré la cabeza de un lado al otro y con un pequeño salto salimos al escenario que aún estaba a oscuras. Nos colocamos en nuestros puestos, agaché mi cabeza y los reflectores se prendieron señalándonos. El club estaba jodidamente lleno y todos nos aplaudían. Sonreí amaba esa maldita sensación de ser el centro del mundo.

Levanté la vista y dirigí mi mirada hacia el apartado donde Alice me había dicho que se encontrarían. Y ahí la ví….

Una jodida belleza de cabello castaño, realmente sexy con unos labios que desde lejos se veían totalmente carnosos y unos preciosos ojos. Seguí bajando mi mirada y la vi enfundada en una imitación de vestido ya que esa cosa era putamente estrecha y corta. Mi polla saltó despertando y me quedé observando cómo ese maldito vestido se ceñía como una segunda piel. Le dediqué una de mis sonrisas ladinas con las que hacía que a cualquier chica se le cayeran las bragas.

Muy a mi pesar recordé por qué había mirado hacia el apartado en primer lugar. Desvié mi mirada y pude por fin ver a Rose, con una sonrisa enorme y seguramente muy emocionada de verme, no nos habíamos visto en casi un año. Sonreí realmente de corazón la había extrañado mucho.

Y de reojo vi que Alice también las acompañaba y me enseño los dos pulgares arriba sonriendo. Realmente esa chica parecía un pequeño duende, un pequeño duende muy atractivo.

Volví a mi papel y empecé con el show.

-Buenas noches estimadas damas y caballeros.- dije utilizando mi voz seductora. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y silbar de emoción. – Esta noche es especial.- No despegué mi mirada de dónde ellas se encontraban.- Hoy haremos un show dedicado para la más hermosa dama que se encuentra en el lugar. Rosalie Hale, que esta es su última noche disfrutando de los placeres de la soltería.- Señalé a Rose y las personas del club empezaron a silbar y animar a Rose, se notaba a leguas que ella ya no cabía en sí de la emoción. - Preciosa, esta noche es tuya, y este show es solo para ti.- con eso terminé y le dí la señal a Sam para que marque el tempo para empezar a toca y la música empezó a llenar el lugar…

Joder no había nada mejor en el puto mundo que tocar en los escenarios. Era una sensación totalmente gloriosa. Sentía cómo mi cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina y empecé a cantar. Hasta interactué con el público. Ni siquiera pensé en ver a las chicas en primera fila para escoger a la ganadora de la noche ya que cuando vi a aquella castaña supe quién se llevaría el premio esta noche.

Después de terminar la primera canción todo el mundo enloqueció. -Gracias, gracias.- dije sonriendo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el público se calme. -Querida Rose, nena, es fantástico que quieras casarte y todo eso… pero ¿No has considerado mejor dejar a tu príncipe azul y huir con nosotros lejos?- _o más bien dicho pensar realmente en todo y dejar que muela al maldito hijo de puta con el que quieras casarte, piénsalo, es buena idea_ … dije mentalmente.

Todas las chicas gritaron. Rose no paraba de reír, le guiñé el ojo y volví a centrar mi atención en la castaña que me miraba con intensidad. _Joder realmente tengo una muy afortunada chica para elegir esta noche._

-La siguiente canción, la escribimos justamente de este lugar ¡El malditamente mejor club de la cuidad!.- alcé la voz y empezamos a tocar la siguiente canción y Alice llamó mi atención moviendo los brazos indicándome que ya iban a bajar hasta los camerinos. Seguimos tocando de una manera tan… jodidamente genial.

Al terminar con la canción y el público nos ovacionó. Con eso nos despedimos, le entregué mi guitarra a Alec, un chico que manejaba los equipos y bajé las gradas apresuradamente. Los chicos me siguieron hasta mi camerino dónde pude ver se encontraban las chicas y se encontraban conversando alegremente, sin que notaran nuestra presencia.

\- Ves Bella, ¿No te dije que tenía una banda demasiado genial?- le dijo la pequeña duende a la castaña.

-Sí, ¡Me encantaron Rose!- escuché su melodiosa voz y vi cómo sonrió y se unió al abrazo con las chicas.

Viendo esto sabía que ya era hora de entrar en acción. -Un placer que les haya encantado nuestra actuación.- dije a sus espaldas. La castaña se dio la vuelta y la pude ver jodidamente bien de cerca _._ Era toda una jodida belleza _._ Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y sus ojos eran hermosos, sus labios se veían puñeteramente carnosos, invitándome a devorarlos _._ Tenía un cuerpo muy sexy, claro no tan exuberante como las que estaba acostumbrado, pero cumplía totalmente con mis estándares y ni hablar del maldito pedazo de tela que llevaba puesto. Realmente me hacía querer arrancarlo.

-Me presento.- dije extendiendo mi mano para tomar la suya y deposité un suave beso sobre ella viéndola directamente a los ojos. A las chicas les gusta toda esa mierda. Sentí cómo paró su respiración por mi gesto y sonreí complacido. – Edward Cullen... y puedo decir que es todo un placer.-

...

 **Bella POV.**

JO-DER ¿Cómo un simple gesto así puede hacer que mis piernas se hagan de gelatina?

-¡EDWARD!-Gritó Rose despertándome de mi ensoñación y corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos. Edward la atrapó y la abrazó levantándola por los aires y haciéndola girar. –¡ROSE!.- respondió efusivo dejándola de nuevo en el piso y volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza.

Rose se separó y con su puño derecho lo golpeó en el pecho, haciendo a Edward saltar y esto solo lo hizo sonreír.- Edward, ¡maldito seas!, me tenías asustada, ¡pensé que no ibas a venir a la ciudad y no ibas a estar en mi boda! ¡TE ODIO!- reclamó Rose volviendo a golpearlo en el pecho repetidas veces.

Edward empezó a reír y ese maldito gesto hizo que mis bragas se mojaran inmediatamente. _Joder suena como si un coro de ángeles cantara cada que se ríe_ , pensé.

-Rose…Rosee…¡AUCH!..¡ROSE!- tomó sus manos deteniéndola.- Nena, ¿Cómo crees que me perdería la boda mi prima favorita? – preguntó con su sonrisa ladina.

-Querido Eddy, soy la ÚNICA prima que tienes, no seas labioso.- dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es cierto, es cierto, por eso eres aún con más razón mi prima favorita.- contestó Edward tomando a Rose de los hombros y viéndola de frente.- Estoy aquí nena y es lo único que importa.- y Rose volvió a abrazarlo.

-Mmmmhmm!.- medio tosió Alice, desviando la atención de todos que miraban a la escena atentamente. –Bueno, ya que se reencontraron este par, ¿Podrían empezar con las presentaciones?.- Alice puso una mirada de inocente que ni yo se la creía.

Edward pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rose y comenzó a hablar.- Lo siento señorita, tiene mucha razón, me presento, Edward Cullen, el hombre de sus fantasías …. Mejor conocido como el primo de Rose.- bromeó tomando la mano de Alice esta vez y depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, Alice solo soltó una risita. –Estos, son mis compañeros, hermanos del alma y también mi banda.- dijo señalando a los cuatro chicos detrás de él. –Seth, el bajista de la banda; Garrett, el baterista; Diego el tecladista y Sam la segunda guitarra de la banda.- dijo enumerándolos, los antes mencionados inclinaron sus cabezas en forma de saludo. Los saludamos y luego los tres de los cuatro chicos se despidieron para luego salir cada quién a su camerino. Solo Garrett se quedó acompañándonos.

-Muy bien muchachas, su turno… o mejor dicho déjenme adivinar.- dijo entretenido observándonos a las tres.- Bueno Rose, a ti te conozco desde que uso pañales. – dijo mandándole una mirada cómplice, luego regresó la vista hacia Alice y luego hacia mí, analizándonos.- Tú debes ser Alice, la pequeña duende que me contactó para hacerme parte del plan "La mejor despedida de soltera del mundo" y cruzar medio país para estar aquí este día. – Alice solo asintió sonriendo. – y tú…- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente de mí.- Debes ser Isabella, o ¿me equivoco?.- preguntó seductoramente y pude ver que mientras hablaba su mirada se desviaba hacia mis labios, haciendo que trague profundamente.

-Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme solo Bella.- contesté sin saber de dónde saqué la voz, a lo que él solo sonrió y creo que le escuché murmurar _perfecto nombre,_ pero no estaba segura.

-Bueno señoritas, hemos terminado con la presentación en este lugar así que hoy Garrett y yo tenemos el resto de la noche libre.- dijo tomando una pequeña maleta con sus cosas al igual que su compañero. –Somos todos suyos.- dijo extendiendo las manos simulando el gesto para ponerle esposas en las muñecas.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Rose emocionada.- Ahora vamos a ir al bar de un amigo para continuar con la noche y la sorpresa de Bella, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó Rose.

Le sonreí de vuelta.- Por supuesto Rose, la noche es joven y aún quedan muuuuchas cosas por hacer.- respondí coquetamente.

Pude percatarme cómo Edward me observaba con detenidamente mientras todos recogíamos nuestras cosas para salir del club, pero preferí hacerme la desentendida.

Alice tomó su móvil y llamó a John para que nos recogiera a la entrada del club. Al llegar los cinco nos subimos de nuevo a la limosina y Edward se sentó a mi lado. _Esta noche sí que iba a ser interesante._

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció :) espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de subir el próximo cap pronto.

Dejen sus comentarios, reviews, etc, ponganle como Favorito se los agradeceré infinitamente ya que quiero saber qué les parece la historia.

Siganme también en **instagram** Samii_Landazuri.

Una vez más gracias Kira por joderme la existencia te quiero! jejeje

Besos.

Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas a todos! a continuación les traigo un nuevo cap de Nicotine.. Espero que les guste!

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y yo solo juego con ellos.. un poco :).

 **Las canciones recomendadas son:**

-Pour some sugar on me, deff leppard

-Kid rock- So hot.

-But is better if you do, Oanic at the Disco.

* * *

 **CAP 6**

 **SO HOT..**

 **La forma del pecado es tan peculiar... y lo prohibido es lo más interesante.**

 **...**

-Pues bien Bella, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Preguntó una Rose muy interesada.

El plan era el siguiente: ya que las fase ya estaban completas solo faltaba mi sorpresa, y para eso debíamos cambiar de rumbo. Con cuidado me acerqué hacia el frente de la limosina donde estaba John conduciendo, haciendo malabares para evitar caerme y sujetando con una mano el borde de mi vestido para que no se me viera hasta el apellido.

Toqué suavemente el hombro de John y le di la dirección del bar de James. Él asintió y giró en la cuarta avenida hacia el bar.

Regresé a mi puesto al lado de Edward con cuidado ya que no quería que en caso de que John frenara el auto yo saliera disparada y el vestido que parecía un guante se me subiera hasta la garganta. No podía dejar que eso pase…. Pero como mi suerte no es del todo buena, tal y como lo predije John frenó en un semáforo y perdí el equilibrio.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza preparada para sentir el golpe contra el piso de la limosina… pero nunca llegó ese golpe, más bien golpee contra algo más suave, más cálido y sin duda algo que olía más ….delicioso.

-¿Joder, Bella estas bien?- escuché la voz de Edward, y abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Me quedé estática. Su aliento me embragaba. Su pecaminosa boca estaba casi tocándose con la mía y tenía los labios entre abiertos. Pero lo que más me dejó como tonta fueron sus ojos. Me perdí en ese mar esmeralda y estuvimos así lo que pareció, fueron horas, pero no habían pasado ni tres jodidos segundos.

-¿Bella?- ahora preguntó Alice, un poco preocupada.

Desperté de mi estado de shock y mi usual sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en mis mejillas, susurré un pequeño – Si, gracias, perdón Edward.- a lo que él solo asintió con una mirada igual a la mía, pero con un brillo en sus ojos que no pude identificar.

-Tienes que tener un poco más de cuidado, Belly.- se burló Garrett con su nuevo apodo para Bella desde el otro lado de la limosina conversando con Alice.- No queremos que te desnuques, ni desnuques a nuestro querido Edd.- y soltó una risa un poco sospechosa, pero lo dejé pasar.

Tomé mi lugar y me senté un poquito más alejada de Edward para poder poner en orden mis ideas. Me aclaré la garganta y aún un poco sonrojada hablé.- Bueeeeno, ya hablé con John para ir al bar de James para continuar con las sorpresas.- sonreí pensando en lo que tenía preparado.

Diez minutos después, entre risas, más alcohol, historias de la infancia y bochornos por parte de Rose y Edward; llegamos al bar de James, de nuevo un poco entonados pero con las ideas en orden nos dispusimos a bajar de la limosina.

Edward y Garrett bajaron primero y nos extendieron sus manos para salir con la mayor dignidad posible, cosa que fue ya casi imposible para Rose y Alice que estaban más que achispadas por el alcohol y casi besan el suelo de no ser por los muchachos.

Al bajar tomé mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de James confirmándome que ya tenía preparado todo. James era una persona muy despreocupada y simple, pero muy ingenioso y con una visión envidiable. El bar lo había abierto hace no más de dos años pero le iba de maravilla, tanto así que al poco tiempo de abrir ya fue considerado como uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad.

Para esta noche tan especial había planeado con James ocupar el bar con su escenario, claro nada comparado con el Vegas Light, pero lo suficientemente perfecto para lo que tenía planeado para esta noche y más que nada privado para todas las chicas. Así que, días antes había almorzado con James para pedirle que nos preste el bar para la despedida de soltera de Rose. Este, por supuesto no se negó. Prefería que lo celebremos en su bar que en cualquier otro lado…. Otro sobreprotector.

Como James se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, fue con ellos para la despedida de Emmett, no sin antes dejar todo el bar arreglado y con su personal a mi disposición.

...

-Bueno señoritas y señoritos- solté una pequeña risita.-… por aquí, síganme.- dije con una enorme sonrisa tomando la mano de Rose hasta llegar al pasillo de la entrada decorado con un estilo de lo más sexy, luces rojas y rosadas adornando el ambiente y globos por todos lados, con música de fondo.

Me acerqué al mostrador de la entrada para tomar una pequeña venda.

-Muy bien Rose..- dije acercándome a mi amiga con una sonrisa de lo más pícara.- Preciosa, esto es parte de la sorpresa así que no se vale espiar hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido?.- envolví la venda por su rostro tapando cuidadosamente los ojos para que no viera absolutamente nada. Rose como ya estaba media mareada se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, pero la sostuvimos a tiempo. –Volví a tomar su mano y me di la vuelta hacia los demás.- Ustedes síganme.-

-Muy bien Bella, ¡enséñanos tu sorpresa!.- exclamó Alice dando saltitos en pleno pasillo.

-Si Bella, enséñanos tu sorpresa.- dijo Edward, pero no sé si fue mi idea pero eso me sonó a doble sentido.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala con el escenario. Todo estaba hermoso, perfectamente decorado. Miles y miles de globos rosa y negro cubrían el suelo, las luces igual cambiaban de tono y de intensidad dándole un increíble ambiente. Una imponente mesa de dulce se hacía notar en un lado de la sala y en ella todos los dulces que un niño podía imaginar perfectamente arreglados en copas y en el centro una majestuosa cascada de chocolate con su respectiva canasta de frutas. Pegada a esta había una mesa un poco más delgada pero mucho más larga con una infinidad de cocteles en copas de colores y con sombrillas. Los cocteles se veían tan apetecibles y era imposible verlos sin tener ganas de atragantarte con todo. James había hecho un trabajo espectacular. _Se merece una de mis famosas lasagñas por tener todo tan perfecto,_ me recordé mentalmente. Ese era uno de mis talentos, me fascinaba cocinar, era como la mejor forma de liberar la tensión, aunque…. Pensándolo bien… es la segunda mejor forma de liberar tensiones, si es que me entienden.

-¡Wow!.- exclamaron todos al ver el salón y empezaron a pasearse por este observando todo. Rose se mantuvo a mi lado pero se removió un poco queriendo quitarse la venda.

-Bella, ¿ya puedo ver, por qué todos sonaron como asombrados? Bella, anda quiero ver!- dijo haciendo amago de quitarse la venda pero tomé sus manos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquila Rose, todo a su tiempo… Ven, ya falta poco.- hice una seña para que los demás me siguieran. Indiqué a Alice y Garrett que me esperaran de frente al escenario mientras que con ayuda de Edward subimos a Rose hasta el centro del escenario.

-Muy bien, quieta Rose.- dije separándome de ella y bajando del escenario dejándola con Edward.- Quieta… Ni se te ocurra hacer trampa.- me volteé para ver a Edward – A mi señal, le descubres los ojos.- le dije mientras corrí hasta la salida de emergencia y con poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios haciendo la señal para que hagan silencio, todos asintieron y abrí la puerta.

Todas nuestras amigas entraron por esa puerta, entre ellas mi hermana Ángela, Irina, la prima de Rose, nuestras madres picaronas Reneé, Carmen la madre de Rose y María la madre de Alice (para darle el toque especial a la despedida de soltera), varias amigas más entre las del trabajo de Rose y de la universidad.

Todas se colocaron con el mayor de los silencios posibles en sus posiciones con carteles. Llamé su atención y conté hacia atrás en silencio.

3…..2….1….

Vi a Edward y le di mi señal para que quitara la venda de los ojos a Rose y en ese mismo momento se escuchó un sonoro.-¨¡SORPRESA!- de parte de todas y más globos cayeron del techo con confeti.

Rose no se contuvo. Pegó un grito de la emoción y se tapó la boca con las manos de la sorpresa. Alice y yo la veíamos desde abajo del escenario abrazadas gritando al igual que todas.

Vi cómo Edward en el escenario y Garrett a nuestro lado se tapaban los oídos sonriendo por los chillonas que podemos ser las mujeres. Rose no perdió más el tiempo y bajó del escenario corriendo para lanzarse hasta nosotras para darnos un enorme abrazo y saludar a todas las chicas. En total haciendo cuentas estábamos nada más que las justas y necesarias, solo las más allegadas en total quince chicas. Edward seguía en el escenario y antes de bajar me hizo la seña de dos pulgares arriba indicando que le había gustado mi sorpresa y con una elegancia característica de él bajó las gradas hasta mí.

-Dos pulgares arriba para la sorpresa Isabella.- me dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.- A las chicas les gustan esas cosas.- dijo pensándoselo un segundo. –Estas segura que no hacemos de colados con Garrett? Me siento como bendito entre las mujeres.- dijo bromeando y Garrett se acercó a nosotros.

-No, tranquilos muchachos, son bienvenidos a este mar de grititos.- sonreí mientras veía como Rose seguía abrazándose con todas las chicas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Garrett juntando las manos y viendo con hambre las mesas con los bocadillos.-Belly, con tu permiso ire a echarle un ojo a esas mesas, Eddy vienes?.- Edward asintió y Garrett caminó directo a las mesas.

-¿Deseas alguna bebida o algo Isabella?.- preguntó Edward muy cerca de mí, casi podía sentir su aliento.

-Bella…- dije medio quedada, aún observando sus labios.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó un poco confuso, parpadeé rápidamente y aclaré mi voz.- Solo dime Bella, Edward, Isabella suena como muy señora.- le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues a mí me gusta cómo suena.- con rapidez puso su mano en mi cuello y se acercó a mi oído.- Isabella…- susurró y sentí inmediatamente cómo se me hizo la piel de gallina.- Te traeré algo de beber, pareces acalorada.- dijo esto último con una miradita de suficiencia y se alejó dejándome como una estatua.

-¿Acaso viste un fantasma Bella?.- una muy alegre Alice se acercó dando saltitos hacia mí, a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza.- Alice, vamos a seguir con las sorpresas.-

Caminamos hasta donde las chicas y tomé a Rose de la mano para dirigirnos a la mesa de los cocteles. Juro que ví cómo a Rose se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a beber al igual que Alice. Sentí una presencia a mi espalda y vi a Edward con dos copas en sus manos, extendió una hacia mí, y tomé un sorbo de la bebida, estaba demasiado deliciosa.

Con mi copa en mano fui hacia la barra donde estaba el bartender y le pedí que me ayudara ahora sí con la música y con la intensidad de la luz del bar para comenzar la fiesta.

Una canción muy pegajosa empezó a sonar y las luces bajaron su intensidad. Regresé con los chicos y todos comenzaron a bailar. Con Rose y Alice fuimos al centro a bailar juntas, mientras seguíamos con los tragos.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos cocteles había bebido, cuando Edward se me acercó colocando una mano en mi cadera ofreciéndome otra bebida. Con gusto acepté y mi vista se desvió hasta Garrett que se encontraba bailando rodeado de varias chicas, entre ellas nuestras madres animadísimas. Sonreí.

Giré de nuevo mi vista y la enfoqué al hermoso espécimen que estaba frente a mí. Edward comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción dando por entendido que quería bailar conmigo, yo gustosa y coqueta comencé a moverme y seguí bebiendo un poco. Se movía de forma tan sensual, no creí que un hombre pudiera bailar tan bien.

-¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que estas esta noche?.- me dijo pegado a mi oído provocando miles de descargas por mi cuerpo. Yo solo sé que en ese momento no tenía miedo a nada, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

-No, pero me está gustando que me lo digas.- le susurré muy cerca de sus labios de forma coqueta, ni idea de dónde salió la valentía. Él solo se limitó a sonreír de lado y se apegó más a mi cuerpo. –¿Ya te he dicho lo guapo que estas esta noche?- le devolví la pregunta jugando un poco con él y poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho.

Sentí como tragó con fuerza y con una mano me hizo girar al ritmo de la canción y me apegó de golpe contra su cuerpo quedando yo de espaldas.

 _¿Es mi idea o algo está presionando mi espalda baja?..._ Mi rostro adquirió un tono de rojo profundo y seguí moviendo mis caderas sintiendo el ritmo.

Edward acercó sus labios a mi oído y justo antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, sentí mi móvil vibrar en el pequeñísimo bolsillo de mi vestido. Me sobresalté y sentí una puñalada que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando vi el nombre de Jacob en la pantalla del móvil.

-Disculpa….- Me separé de golpe de Edward dejándole confundido y en medio de la pista, y salí corriendo a la terraza para contestar, recibiendo en el proceso un golpe de aire puro que me hizo despejarme.

-Aló…¿Jacob?.- contesté con la voz un poco agitada por la carrera.

-Amor mío, hermosa ¿cómo estás?- a lo lejos se escuchaba igual un poco de música.-¿Qué tal va la despedida de Rose?-

-Bien…- me quedé pensativa al escuchar su voz calmada ya que recordé lo que había pasado en la mañana.- ya estamos en el bar de James.-

-Si, si me lo comentó.- respondió tranquilo.- Nosotros estamos en el bar, pero ya casi todos los chicos están en calidad de bulto, así que ya estaba pensando en ir a casa…- _Dios.. él indiferente de todo y yo bailando con un completo extraño en plan no muy inocente,_ ese pensamiento me dio una punzada de culpa.- ¿Quieres que pase por ti mi vida?- preguntó.

-Eh…no tranquilo amor…- no sé por qué al decir eso sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca.- Aún falta algunos planes con las chicas.- le expliqué.- además puedo pedirle a Alice o Ángela que me pase dejando por el departamento más tarde, no te preocupes.-

-OK, princesa, no tardes mucho.- escuchar su voz así de dulce hizo que mi ser se dividiera en dos, la primera parte me inundó la culpa por no pensar ni un segundo en mi novio desde que ví a Edward, y la segunda de rabia ya que yo seguí enojada con Jacob, y él se lo tomaba de la manera más tranquila, otra vez omitiendo los problemas.- Te espero princesa.-

-Sí, no te preocupes… no tardaré mucho.- dije resignada y colgué.

Me di la vuelta para quedar de frente a la baranda de la terraza y pude ver a lo lejos cómo la ciudad imponente se alzaba con miles de luces de colores. La suave briza me acarició el rostro, eso era lo que necesitaba. Respiré profundamente intentando poner mis ideas en orden y recuperar un poco más la conciencia que por el alcohol se veía nublada.

Tengo a mi novio esperándome en casa… no debería estar haciendo esto.. sea lo que sea o quien sea, no puedo seguir comportándome así con Edward….

Abrí los ojos que no caí en cuenta que los había cerrado y escuché pasos tras de mí.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Alice un poco preocupada.

-Sí, tranquila Ali, solo Jacob me ha llamado para decirme que ya se está yendo al departamento.- le expliqué mirando el suelo.

-¿Jacob?... ese tonto que no osó en llamarte en todo el día, ¿te llama a estas horas?.- asentí sin quitar mis ojos del suelo.- Pero.. Qué más pasó Bella, ¿estás bien?- insistió Alice.

-Si, es solo que… no lo sé Alice.. creo que solo tengo que pensar un poco… y necesitaba aire.- le comenté un poco convencida, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es por Edward verdad?- alcé mi rostro de golpe al escuchar a Alice.- Vi cómo estaban bailando y como saliste corriendo dejándolo desconcertado en medio de la pista de baile Bella.- abrí más los ojos.- Acaso no crees que vi cómo estaban bailando?.- negué sonrojada de vergüenza. –Bella, ese hombre desde que te vio no te ha quitado los ojos de encima, parece un león acechando a su presa.-

-Pero, Alice, eso está muy mal…yo..yo tengo a Jacob.- le dije suavemente tratando de convencerme más a mí misma.

-Es verdad Bella, pero hace mucho tiempo no te veo así de relajada y divirtiéndote…- Alice se acercó y tomó mi mano.- No pienses que estás haciendo nada malo, es solo un amigo… -

-Yo lo sé Alice, pero no creo que está bien que siga así, debo pensar en Jacob que me espera en casa.-

-mmmm… odio a Jacob, maldito debería preocuparse un poco más por ti…- dijo pensativa.

-No digas eso Alice, tu bien sabes que él solo esta así por el trabajo.- Alice solo rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo Bella, tu siempre le defenderás…. Bueno regresemos adentro que ya me estoy congelando amiga.. y levanta ese ánimo sí?.- asentí y regresamos dentro del bar.

Caminé por las chicas bailando y mientras lo hacía Edward me vio e hizo amago de acercarse por lo que preferí casi correr hasta el mostrador de la entrada para hablar con Jessi, ella trabajaba en el bar y de favor le pedí que avise a los "profesionales" que en cinco minutos estaríamos listas para el show, ella asintió y tomó el teléfono.

Me giré para volver a la pista y pude ver que Edward me estaba buscando. _Debo calmarme_ , me dije mentalmente. Me acerqué al escenario mientras las chicas bailaban y seguían bebiendo. Tomé el micrófono y le hice una seña al chico de la barra para que baje el volumen de la música, todas me regresaron a ver.

-Muy bien señoritas… me imagino que la están pasando bien ¿verdad?- todas lanzaron un grito en confirmación. –Bueno, pues es tiempo de que las sorpresas sigan. Todas tomen asiento que el show está por comenzar!.- dije animada, no debo estar mal esta noche… no ahora.

Todas tomaron sus sillas y se pusieron frente a la tarima.-Con ustedes señoritas…. Les presento a los profesionales… lo hombre de todos nuestros sueños!.- alcé la voz y bajé del escenario para tomar asiento, todas gritaron con emoción y el telón se abrió. La música empezó a sonar con un ritmo pegajoso y sensual. Un reflector señaló el centro de donde cinco chicos en traje de novio empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Tomé asiento entre Rose y Alice. –No lo puedo creer Bella, lo hiciste!.- gritó emocionada Rose viendo a los cinco Adonis que empezaron a caminar por el escenario bailando.

Giré mi cabeza para buscar a Edward o a Garrett y no los encontré por ningún lado, talvez salieron a la terraza o algo parecido.. me imagino que no serían un adecuado público para tremendo show que se estaba dando a cabo en estos momentos.

Me concentré en el escenario y vi con detenimiento a los cinco chicos bailando. Un chico moreno, dos castaños, un rubio y un chico un tanto pelirrojo en unos sexys ternos de novio moviendo las caderas en fila al ritmo de la música.

Las chicas estaban que no daban más de la emoción y peor aún cuando uno a uno se empezaron a quitar la leva y la camisa botón a botón. De la nada salieron dos chicos más de espaldas en el escenario igual con traje de novio y moviendo las caderas… y al darse la vuelta… madre mia! Eran Edward y Garrett bailando e intentando seguir la coreografía de los strippers. Me quedé embobada, si esa noche Edward se veía guapísimo con la chompa de cuero y su camiseta blanca.. con traje se veía completamente delicioso.

Los chicos empezaron a desabrocharse botón a botón la camisa y pude ver que Edward y Garrett no se quedaban atrás con los severos cuerpazos. Empecé a sonrojarme y una vez con la camisa fuera y exhibiendo esos increíbles abdominales los chicos hicieron un circulo en el escenario para seguir bailando y luego volvieron a formar una fila pasando la mano por sus abdominales hasta bajar las manos a los bordes de sus pantalones y arrancárselos de una sola.

Ese momento se escuchó un mega grito de parte de todo el público femenino en el lugar. Los chicos bajaron y señalaron a Rose que estaba que se hiperventilaba. Entre los siete tomaron la silla de Rose con ella y la levantaron llevándola al escenario para luego hacerle un baile muy sexy solo para ella. Rose no dejaba de gritar de la emoción, tanto así que se levantó de la silla y se puso a bailar con ellos.

Luego la volvieron a bajar del escenario cargándola como una reina y los chicos se pusieron a bailarles a las demás. Yo realmente estaba disfrutando del show hasta que Edward ya solo en un bóxer muy muy…MUY apretado se me acercó para bailarme. Madre mía… dejé de respirar. Podía vislumbrar perfectamente sus abdominales y pasé la vista descaradamente por todo su cuerpo desde su rostro, pasando por su perfecto pecho, sus abdominales, la exquisita V que se formaba en su abdomen bajo hasta sus fornidas piernas.

 _Basta Bella!_ Me golpeé mentalmente. Estaba hiperventilando y sonrojada a más no poder. Tomé mi copa con un margarita y me lo bebí todo de golpe. Gran error. Edward estaba sonriendo y seguía bailándome. Tomé aire y me levanté de golpe de la silla. Edward me miró confundido por décimo quinta vez esta noche y salí de nuevo corriendo hacia el baño de damas.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba con el rostro rojo y muerta de calor. Apoyé mis manos en el lavabo y respiré profundamente. No puedo creerlo.. Ese hombre debería estar prohibido.. y aparte me sentía realmente mareada. Maldito alcohol.

Abrí la llave de agua y le salpiqué un poco el cuello y el rostro para bajar el calor que sentía. Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba mojada. Su puto baile me había excitado mucho. Me abofeteé mentalmente. _Esto está mal… muy mal…_

Respiré una vez más dispuesta ya a regresar a casa con Jake… las chicas estaban divirtiéndose, ya todo el plan estaba hecho yo solo necesitaba descansar, y olvidarme de todo.

Me retoqué el maquillaje, y salí del baño hacia el pasillo aún un poco mareada, no debí haberme bebido de golpe todo el margarita que estaba muy fuerte. De repente sentí que alguien me jaló y me apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa?.- me preguntó un Edward de nuevo vestido y con su cazadora.- ¿Por qué rayos huyes de mí?.- me preguntó tomando mi brazo y apoyándose con una mano en la pared. Pude percibir su aliento a alcohol y del fuerte.

-Edward…. No, solo ya me tengo que ir.- traté de esquivarme y zafarme de su agarre sin éxito.

-No…- dijo con voz ruda, levanté la vista hacia él, otro error, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y habían adquirido un tono más oscuro.- No te vayas…-

Su rostro empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al mío y no pude hacer más que quedarme estática. Todo me daba vueltas. Sentí como me presionó contra la pared del pasillo y acercó su rostro para pasar su nariz por el borde de mi cuello. –Hueles delicioso Isabella.- aspiró el aroma de mi cuello y casi sentí desfallecer.

Estaba perdida, ese maldito hombre me tenía a su voluntad.

Pasó la mano que tenía en mi brazo por mi cintura y se pegó más a mí.

-No.. Edward espera…- dije débilmente tratando de alejarme de él.-Esto no está bien.-

-No, claro que no preciosa.- me susurró al oído.-¿Pero no hace todo esto más… interesante?- sus manos se paseaban por mis costados tomé fuerzas de donde no tenía y me separé de él intentando salir huyendo… pero él fue más rápido que yo. Alcanzó mi mano en último momento y me jaló hacia él y me rendí…. No podía soportar más, estaba mareada, confundida, encantada por ese extraño de cabello cobrizo que me había cautivado desde que lo vi en ese puto escenario, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

Con rapidez tomó mi rostro en sus manos, me pegó de nuevo contra la pared y sentí cómo su rostro se acercó al mío y más aún cuando con rudeza sus labios se posaron contra los míos dejándome sin voluntad...

* * *

Bueno... que les pareció?... lamento no haber actualizado la anterior semana, prometo que el siguiente cap lo subiré esta misma semana :)

Comentarios, sugerencias... todo se acepta :D

Pd: ahi esta tu nuevo cap Kira que solo pasabas presionandome para escribir jejeje te quiero amiga!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos.

Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas... Primero que nada LO SIENTO! por no haber actualizado antes, ya saben el poco tiempo que me queda lo utilizo para dormir jajaja.

Sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste... Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

NICOTINE-

Capítulo 7

 **Impulsos.**

 _ **"Es nuestra naturaleza ser impulsivos, y por lo general las cosas no salen tan bien".**_

Con rapidez tomó mi rostro en sus manos, sentí cómo su rostro se acercó al mío y más aún cuando sus labios se posaron contra los míos dejándome sin voluntad...

Si pudiera decir con exactitud el ranking de las mejores sensaciones que he sentido en mi peculiar vida… esta sin duda estaría entre las top 5.

Sus labios se movían con ansiedad sobre los míos, tan suaves pero a la vez tan demandantes… Sus manos.. la derecha sujetando mi cintura e intentando pegarme lo más posible a él y la izquierda sujetando mi rostro con suavidad pero al igual con determinación.

Por un momento olvidé respirar... perdí la noción del tiempo. Sus labios eran tan adictivos que literalmente caí rendida, pero todo acabó con mi fuerza de voluntad cuando su lengua empezó a delinear mi labio inferior, pidiendo en forma sutil encontrarse con la mía. Volví en mi misma y mis brazos que parecían inertes a cada lado de mí cobraron vida y tomé su rostro con determinación profundizando así el beso y dejando que nuestras lenguas batallaran.

Visto desde afuera parecería que nos queríamos fundir el uno con el otro. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis costados y a descender peligrosamente por mi espalda baja, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por acercarlo más a mí, si es que aún eso era posible.

Edward intentó separarse despacio, pero en un movimiento inesperado sujeté el cuello de su camisa para evitar que se aleje. Cuando lo hice escuché el sonido más sexy que podría en mi miserable vida. ¡Edward gruñó! … JO-DER… y como respuesta me besó con mayor intensidad y me apoyó contra la pared. Sus manos bajaron directamente hacia mi trasero dándole un apretón y antes que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, me levantó e hizo que le rodera la cadera con mis piernas. Fue ahí cuando sentí lo que este beso le estaba ocasionándole a Edward. Lo cual me tomó por desprevenida, y como una exquisita sorpresa pude sentir el gran (y nótese que digo GRAAN…) bulto que se pegó contra mi centro, humedeciéndome y haciendo que suelte un gemido.

Pero contra todo pronóstico y voluntad, necesitábamos aire. Edward separó sus labios de los míos, y juntó su frente con la mía. Un momento de silencio en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y la música de fondo del bar.

Ahí fue cuando mi sentido común volvió en sí… Maldito alcohol. No me hace pensar racionalmente…..

Ese fue el mejor puto beso de mi corta vida… si el mejor beso…Espera… ¿beso?..¡¿QUE?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para ver la imagen que tenía en frente. Edward apoyando su frente con la mía, sonrojado, con los labios hinchados, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos aún en mi cadera manteniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-¿Qué?- pegué un grito que por el amor de Dios esperaba que nadie en el bar lo hubiera escuchado, asustando de paso a Edward que me soltó inmediatamente mirándome con susto.

Mi respiración se agitó más aún y de repente todo el maldito alcohol abandonó mi organismo, o al menos volvió mi conciencia.

Edward pareció entender lo que sucedía, con cautela intentó acercarse a mí. – Bella..- su voz aún sonaba como evidencia de que el alcohol aún estaba haciendo estragos en su organismo.

-¡No!... Edward.. ¡Suéltame!..- le empujé con mi mano evitando que se siguiera acercando, pero él siguió insistiendo.

-No, Bella, no te alejes de mí…- era más fuerte que yo así que rodeó sus brazos por mi cuerpo creando una especie de cárcel, yo no podía hacer más que forcejear intentando alejarme. Pero mis planes se fueron al carajo cuando al tenerme prácticamente inmovilizada acercó su rostro hacia mí y pensé que iba a volver a besarme, pero me equivoqué y casi desfallezco cuando sus labios en vez de juntarse con los míos fueron directamente hacia mi cuello, mandándome miles de escalofríos por toda mi columna. Sus brazos me sujetaron antes de que me cayera y me apretó con más fuerza contra la pared. Sus labios abandonaron mi piel solo para reemplazarla por su nariz. Aspiró profundamente dejándome anonadada.

-Hueles demasiado bien…- susurró contra mi cuello y no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos, sentí que sus labios se acercaron hasta mi oído…- Isabella…-

-Mhmmmm…- fue lo más brillante que se me pudo ocurrir en ese momento.

-Se nota que me deseas, tu cuerpo no puede mentir…- señaló más su punto presionando sus caderas contra las mías.- mi respiración se cortó.- Qué dices si nos vamos a algún lugar más…. privado?... Y me devuelves el pequeño baile que te acabé de hacer en la fiesta, eh, gatita? Si deseas puedo pagar por adelantado.-

-¿QUÉ?.- ahora sí me no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas pero logré zafarme de él para tomar viada y darle una bofetada en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas.- ¿¡Crees que soy una puta?!- lo vi todo rojo lo juro, con fuerza le empujé lejos de mí, él solo se sujetó la mejilla, y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, pero acabo de comprobar que eres un poco… muy fácil de convencer…Te apuesto a que no me cobrabas nada.. pero solo quise sacarme de dudas..- sonrió sínicamente, se irguió frente a mí.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- volví a empujarlo con fuerza contra la pared y quise volver a abofetearlo pero con rapidez sujetó la mía.

-No vuelvas a tocar mi rostro.- me advirtió con mi mano aún sujeta por la suya.

Me solté de inmediato y me di la vuelta. Necesitaba salir corriendo lo más rápido de ahí. Tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y sin despedirme de nadie salí corriendo del bar. A lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Edward llamándome, pero no pude mirar atrás. Al salir un viento helado chocó contra mí y eso solo hizo que me sienta peor… aclaró por completo lo que acabó de pasar en el bar.

-No… no lo puedo creer…- gracias a Dios un taxi pasó y pude subirme en él. Intenté no llorar con todas mis fuerzas. No quería que el taxista se alarmara.

Llegué más pronto de lo que pensé a mi edificio, le pagué al conductor y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomé el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso. Una vez dentro y con el ascensor en movimiento, pude liberarlo todo. El llanto brotó de mí intensamente. No lo podía creer. Las puertas se abrieron en mi piso y me dirigí hasta la puerta de entrada…

No podía entrar así nomás… simplemente no podía…Jacob me oiría y se alarmaría.. Jacob.. mi novio.. al que había engañado con ese imbécil.

-Maldito bastardo.- chillé y mis rodillas me fallaron haciendo que caiga al piso y mi llanto se hiciera más fuerte. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y dejé que todo saliera… esta noche sí que había arruinado todo…..

No sé si pasaron horas, minutos o segundos. Solo sabía que ya no salían lágrimas de mis ojos. A lo lejos por el pasillo del edificio, un diminuto y tenue rayo de sol se empezó a filtrar a través de una ventana. Levanté la cabeza de entre mis rodillas y vi marcas de rímel en mis brazos. _Seguramente debo tener una cara de pena total._

Trate de no pensar más, ya estaba amaneciendo y Jacob seguramente seguía dormido ya que no me había llamado. Respiré tres veces. Necesito despejarme, dejar de pensar y solo respirar.

Con cuidado me levanté sintiendo mis músculos agarrotados por estar en esa incómoda posición por mucho tiempo. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento. Todo estaba tranquilo, en silencio e impecable. Desde los ventanales de la sala más rayos de luz se colaban dándole un aspecto muy pacífico al departamento. Me retiré los tacos, no quería hacer ruido, no quería que Jacob se despertara.

 _No sé cómo voy a verlo a los ojos…_

Al entrar a nuestra habitación mi corazón ya de por sí confundido y con remordimiento, se rompió en miles de pequeños fragmentos cuando vi que mi novio dormía plácidamente en nuestra cama. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero me contuve. Tragué profundo y suspiré. Caminé hacia el baño y me despojé de mi ropa para entrar a la ducha, esa era una buena idea para despejarme, o al menos eso pensaba. Nada más entrar al agua caliente mis músculos se relajaron y mis ojos se cerraron, pero lo que vi no me agradó en lo más mínimo, solo podía recordar esas esmeraldas profundas observándome con intensidad.

La culpa era inmensa pero no quería alarmar a Jacob, necesitaba primero arreglar las cosas con él ya que desde la mañana no habíamos tenido una buena conversación. Al terminar me sequé el cabello con la toalla y me puse mi camisón de seda. Si hacíamos cuentas aún tenía unas tres horas para dormir antes de levantarme para la boda.

Me escabullí en la cama y me detuve a ver el rostro de Jacob. Aquellos rasgos tan suaves de niño que me enamoraron desde el primer momento. Me acerqué un poco más para sentir su calor, me sentía helada y no solo por fuera, sentía un frio extraño en mi interior. Jacob se removió un poco y soltó un gemido, abrió lentamente un ojo y me vio frente a él. Mi rostro ya no tenía rastro de todo el llanto de hace unas pocas horas, pero me imagino que mis ojos seguían un poco hinchados. Jake me vio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a cerrar los ojos y pasó su brazo por mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

No había dudas, lo amaba y mi lugar era con él. No importaba nada más ni importaría nunca. Me dejé arrastrar hasta quedar entre sus brazos y por primera vez en este día tan caótico pude suspirar en paz y descansar un poco.

 **EPOV**

-Viejo, ¿dónde te habías metido?- Garrett palmeó mi hombro y se acomodó contra el balcón del club.

-Solo salí a tomar aire.- respondí con voz monótona mientras le daba otra pitada al quinto cigarrillo que me fumaba en menos de quince minutos.

-A tomar aire por aproximadamente una hora?.- dijo de forma perspicaz, pero lo dejó pasar.- Viejo, te estás perdiendo del desmadre que están armando todo el ejercito de mujeres en el club.- se rió.- creo que los strippers han sido manoseados en esa hora más que en toda su vida y digamos que yo me siento de la misma manera…- de su cazadora sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el humo lentamente. Preferí seguir callado y terminándome el cigarrillo.

Garrett se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en la baranda del balcón. A lo lejos entre las montañas se observaba cómo el sol hacía su aparición y miles de rayos se dispersaban sobre toda la cuidad. Afuera estaba helando, pero por poco y no lo notaba.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos. Si había una buena ventaja de ser amigo de Garrett, era que él me conocía de una manera que muy pocas personas lo hacían. Conocía mis actitudes y toda la mierda que había hecho en mi puta vida, al igual que yo la suya y jamás nos juzgaríamos por nada, él entendía mis silencios y en ese momento era más que obvio que no quería hablar.

-¿Noche difícil?- rompió el silencio luego de varios minutos.

-Larguémonos de aquí- dije con voz cansada.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y fui a despedirme de Rose que estaba más que achispada, pero aún consciente. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le prometí que estaría temprano para acompañarla en su gran día. Caminé hacia la salida y pude escuchar a Alice preguntándole a Garrett si había visto a Bella, a lo que él respondió que la había visto salir del club hace varias horas.

Dejé de escuchar todo y a la salida tomamos un taxi para ir al hotel. Eran las seis de la mañana y el cielo empezaba a aclararse y los rayos del sol se acentuaban más.

Una vez en mi habitación fui hacia el mini bar y saqué una cerveza helada, me la bebí de golpe y me lancé a la cama sin molestarme con sacarme la ropa, total daba igual. Mi último pensamiento coherente fue la sensación aquellos delicados labios sobre los míos.

 **BPOV**

-Buenos días princesa.- escuché la voz de Jake como si fuera el peor sonido del mundo. Intenté abrir mis ojos y lo vi ya vestido al borde de la cama, creo que fue la peor decisión de mi vida, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y sentía un martilleo en mis sienes. Que horrible sensación, aparte me moría del sueño, no pensaba levantarme sino hasta el próximo otoño. Solté un gemido lastimero.

Jake solo soltó una risita.-Creo que alguien se pasó de copas ayer.- sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro y subieron hasta mi frente para dar unos suaves masajes. –Debes estar sedienta amor.- y en efecto caí en cuenta que realmente estaba sequísima.- Te dejo jugo de naranja y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, tengo que ir a la oficina por unos papeles, pero no me tardaré hermosa, descansa que la dama de honor tiene que estar radiante.- dijo y se acercó para depositar un beso en mi frente.- regreso en una hora mi vida.- se levantó y escuché como salió del departamento. Juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad estiré el brazo y para tomarme la pastilla y el jugo de naranja. _Mi novio es un amor_ , y volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

Una hora más tarde, me levanté muchísimo mejor, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero aún me molestaba a la vista la luz. Me estiré en la cama y me levanté para ver todo a mi alrededor y fue cuando vi mi vestido encima de la silla que todo vino a mi mente.

-No, no , no , no… que mierda hice ayer…- claro que tenía una que otra laguna mental pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó con Edward. –Soy una idiota.- me recriminé y la culpa volvió a invadirme. –Bueno, tranquila, total… sé que jamás lo volveré a hacer y que amo a Jake con toda mi alma.- me repetí a mi misma, y era cierto, la culpa era horrible, pero en parte me había ayudado a entender que jamás dejaría a Jake y que lo amaba sobre todo.

Pero una duda asaltó mi mente.. ¿Debería decírselo y hablar con él o no?. Si hablaba con él, se armaría una tremenda pelea, y si no se lo decía y Edward le decía o se enteraba por otro iba a ser peor, así que decidí que hablaría con él en la noche.

Tomé mi teléfono y vi muchas llamadas perdidas de Alice y Rose, pero preferí ignorarlas por el momento. En el reloj marcaban las 9 de la mañana, Jake aún no volvía de la oficina, pero ya debería estar regresando así que me levanté y tomé una ducha. Hice una pequeña maleta para llevar a la casa de Rose ya que allí nos arreglaríamos para la boda, me puse un sencillo vestido rosa pastel, unas sandalias y bajé a desayunar.

Estaba hambrienta y no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que percibí el aroma de café, me preparé unas tostadas y luego de terminarlo todo llamé a Jacob.

-Amor mío, ¿ya estás despierta y mejor?- preguntó mi novio.

-Si cariño, mucho mejor, gracias por la pastilla, ¿sigues en la oficina?-

-Si Bella, pero en unos quince minutos paso a recogerte para ir a la casa de Rose.- le escuché en el fondo revolver unos papeles.- Espérame lista cariño.-

-Claro Jake, te espero.-y colgué.

Ya que tenía un poco de tiempo arreglé el desastre que había hecho en la cocina y tomé las últimas cosas que necesitaba para arreglarme.

Dicho y hecho después de quince minutos Jake me recogió y fuimos directo a la casa de Rose, dónde se celebraría la boda. Todo el trayecto Jacob sostuvo mi mano, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquila, pero al llegar nadie me tenía preparada para todo lo que iba a suceder ese día.

* * *

Buenoooo... perdonen la falta de inspiración jeje estas últimas semanas han pasado muchisimas cosas y créanme cuando les digo que tengo mucho material para escribir, es solo que no se aún como sacar la inspiración, pero poco a poco jeje.

Prometo no demorarme tanto subiendo nuevos capítulos asi que no me quemen viva aún :).

La historia desde ahora como que se pone más interesante y el drama será pan de cada capítulo...

Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos en estos días :)

Besos. Sam.


End file.
